Skin & Bones
by CodyRhodesFan
Summary: For Hardly Here & StraightEdgeXXX. In an assassin's organization, when you're being partnered with someone, you're in it for life and the only to get out of this 'partnership' is if one of the partners die then you have to die too. Mizannon; Hardycest.
1. Fireproof Part 1

…**I wanted to do this for some time. **

**Dedicated to: **_**Hardly Here**_** (for the awesome band songs that are inspiration worthy) and **_**StraightEdgeXXX**_** (who got me into this pairing with angsty and fluffy Mizannon pieces)…I like it when she says powder pink…I'm gonna start using it now. XD! **

…**so much…Iron Maiden…can't breathe…Dani: I LOVE IRON MAIDEN! …this is the cause of all this Iron Maiden madness. -_-**

__

Skin & Bones  
Rated: +18 – dark; themes; language  
Summary: in an assassin's organization, when you're being partnered with someone, you're in it for life and the only to get out of this 'partnership' is if one of the partners die…then you have to die too. No way out. Mike and Shannon get partnered. How'd these wrestlers get into an assassin's organization anyways? Mizannon.  
Genre: Crime/General

__

…

Chapter One: Fireproof Part One

__

Michael Mizanin's fingers played with the pencil in his hands.

He was currently sitting in class and it wasn't a high school or college…it was an 'assassin's school'…people did crazy shit these days but he needed to know a few simple skills before he did become one and now, this was his first class on his first day and he was sort of worried.

This morning, he had trouble picking out clothing.

What did assassins wear anyways?

He picked an all black outfit and he wasn't the only one who did this which made him have a sigh of relief and then…

"Oh, Mr. Moore."

Moore?

Mike knew that name…

He snapped his head towards the doorway where Shannon Moore, in all his colorful fucking glory, was standing there, grinning like an idiot as Mike watched him walk in. His clothes made of black pants and a green hoodie, and he sat beside Mike. Mike looked at him in disgust before he looked down at his table.

Then the female teacher stood up and in her hand was a clipboard.

"Okay…today, we're gonna partner you up."

All looked tense as they let out short sharp breaths.

"As you know, these partners you're going to get, you cannot exchange them or ask for another. The ones you get are going to challenge you physically and emotionally, so they will not necessarily be ones you like…most likely, they'll turn out to be the opposite and the point of it is to see how much you can handle it. You cannot have any love affairs but the ones that are chosen for you…or no love at all. You cannot cheat on them if you decide to get together with them. I do not care if you do not like the person or the gender or anything…this is an assassin's school and if you have any doubts, you can get out of here right fucking now…"

She cleared her throat. "When you receive your partner, you will also receive a sheet, a sheet in different colors that give you off to different sectors and you will be forced to behave…if your partner dies in one of your missions, you will also be killed…as it is traditions. Any questions? Anyone willing to leave now?"

Nobody moved an inch except for Shannon, who was happily playing with his pencil, as if his life wasn't now in the hands of an asshole kind of woman…

For now, Mike watched those who were paired.

An anorexic women with an obese man.

A person who, from Mike's knowledge, had been dumped a lot with a heart breaker. Both being females.

Two homophobic males.

A scardy cat of a man with a brave woman.

A reckless female with a by-the-book-all-rules male…

Then she said his name. "Mike Mizanin will be paired with…"

Mike's heart was about to skip a beat as he stared at Shannon, who was the only one he knew in this room.

"Shannon Moore."

Mike was outraged.

He wasn't gay.

And of course, she liked the fucking faggot…that was why he wasn't paying attention, was he? She'd given both Mike and Shannon pink slips and Mike stared at his hellish classes. "You two may leave to your first class."

Shannon and Mike walked out and Mike stopped in the middle of the hall.

This was it.

He had to spend his entire life with Shannon fucking Moore. He didn't want to be with Shannon…and certainly not give up his entire sex life for it but he had to just pick this organization of all and then he stared up at Shannon's face as the enlightened male looked back at him.

"Hey, Mike!"

"It's Miz." Mike snapped at him quickly.

Shannon nodded his head at Mike as Mike grabbed onto his shoulders and pushed him towards him. "Okay, listen, faggot," Mike's voice was full of seriousness. "I don't want you to ruin this for me. Understand? I don't want you to ruin anything for me. It's bad enough I have to get paired with a short bitch like you…"

Shannon nodded his head and looked down.

"Come on. We'll be late for our next class."

__

It was minutes since after Mike had been paired with Shannon and already, he was missing his normal life. Banging into girls day in and day out, and trying to beat Matt with all his stories of what he'd done with a few girls behind the set. Matt was always beat but now…now, he'd never get to do that ever again.

Mike grabbed onto a pencil and jolted down the notes of different ways one can stalk their enemy while Shannon was just playing with his pencil and then started doodling on his notebook.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Mike whispered over to Shannon.

"…drawing."

"You bitch…"

There was a bit of competition around this school and their sector, made of each pairing only, were the ones to debate which aspect of the organization they will be in and Mike didn't want to get a low part just because Shannon wouldn't pay attention in class and would fail it.

The worst wasn't that they'd get expelled. The worst was that they were going to get killed because of it and then again, the kills were different degrees…there was serious torture and there was a painless death. And Mike didn't want to be tortured to death…not because of Shannon fucking Moore.

Mike wanted to tear off his hair right now, having him ruin his shot…

Then she asked a question. Mike didn't even hear it.

Shannon waved his arm around and then said, 'hey! I feel like a beer! Can I go?!"

The entire class burst out laughing while the male glared at Shannon who sank down towards his scene. "Out. Of. My. Class. BOTH OF YOU! And go into Room 240. NOW."

__

Mike and Shannon walked over to wherever the women had told them to go and in the middle of the hallway, when Mike was sure that nobody could see him, Mike pressed Shannon against the wall. "YOU. You were the reason that everything got fucked up! Like I told you—don't ruin things for me."

Shannon just stared at him as Mike walked off, not even caring about Shannon's feelings for the moment. His life was hanging by a thread and this wasn't the best way to kick start the day.

He walked inside the room and he realized that him and Shannon were the only ones there.

The female told them to close the door as she pulled the cigarette out of her mouth. "You know, a big reason to why they pair up people who don't like each other is 'cause now, we have an advantage…"

Mike blinked.

"Shannon, I want you to hug Mike."

Shannon shrugged and embraced Mike tightly.

"Mike…kiss him."

"W-WHAT?! Sorry, I'm not gonna be some sort of toy for you to play around with. I'm not like that!" Mike exclaimed but then the female looked at him dead straight before Mike grabbed onto Shannon's collar and pushed his face towards his own.

"You call that a kiss?" the female snapped.

Mike grabbed onto Shannon's collar again and then pressed his lips to his own once more. _'What in hell's name are you doing, Mike? You're not gay…'_ Mike forced his tongue inside of Shannon's and Shannon kissed back which made Mike want to throw up on the inside. _'Disgusting little thing…'_

Mike pulled back and Shannon gasped for air.

"Who's gay here?"

Shannon looked down.

"That faggot." Mike spat out, pointing towards Shannon and then walked out of the room but Shannon grabbed onto Mike's arm.

"One more thing…" the female smirked. "You're going to soon learn that love is fireproof."

"Shut the fuck up. And come on, Shannon. Let's go to our next class." Mike pulled Shannon out of the room and walked back towards the class as fury bubbled in him.

"Mike-"

"Shannon, for the last fucking time…I'm not gay so when I kiss you, I don't want your tongue anywhere near my mouth, understand me? Okay?"

Shannon nodded his head softly.

Mike slapped him hard, making Shannon touch the spot. "I don't like you and you better start learning your place, understand?"

Shannon nodded his head.

"Good."

__

That night, Shannon slipped out of the bathroom, wearing a short black skirt and a beige halter top. Mike stared at him and then burst out laughing. Shannon looked down at the floor, burning with a hot pink blush. "I sorta…"

"Faggot." Mike snapped.

Shannon sat down on the bed beside Mike. "And if I feel you touching me…" Mike started.

"I won't." Shannon simply said.

"Fine…"

That morning, Mike looked down at the position he was in…so twisted into Shannon, that they might as well have been a pretzel. Shannon's skirt flew up during his sleep, exposing black underwear and Mike looked away as he pushed Shannon off the bed. "Get off." Mike simply said as he awoke Shannon with a stat.

"What happened?"

"…I told you not to touch me."

"I'm sorry. I don't know what I'm doing when I sleep. Like a normal person." Shannon snapped, looking down at the floor.

"You're sleeping on the floor. Understand, bitch?"

Shannon nodded his head. "I'm going to meet up with Matt anyways." Shannon barked out.

"Fine. Meet up with the bastard and his bitch."

"Matt and Jeff are more than that to me."

Mike covered his head with the sheet. "Fine but be back before the class starts, m'kay?"

"We don't have classes today. It's a day off."

"Great."

Shannon walked back into the room to take a shower and change and in the midst of it, he had accidentally poured out a batch of tequila down onto the floor, followed by him cursing as he leaned down towards it, and the candle on top of the sink to fall down, Shannon fell back. "MIKE!"

"…what is it, faggot?"

"…a-a-a…" Shannon stuttered as he tried to open the door. "A FIRE!"

"_**W-WHAT?!"**_

__

**Dani: reviews go to me. **

**XD! Don't listen to the cocky ass over there. -_- Well, he helped me through most of it. XD! I didn't kill anyone yet. WOW. XD!**

**X Sam. **

**Dani: …?**

**X Sam + Dani.**

**Dani: X3.**

**I swear...he has become a permanent part of mah brain...O_O**


	2. Fireproof Part 2

**I haz updated. ;D**

* * *

…

Chapter Two: Fireproof Part 2

* * *

Mike opened the door towards the bathroom to see Shannon shaking in fear as Mike leaned down and grabbed onto Shannon's hand, forcing him to stand up while Shannon mumbled in fear, 'we're gonna die, Mikey…we're gonna die…" Shannon was beyond afraid and in through the inferno, Mike still was angry that Shannon had called him 'Mikey'.

That…that…bitch paid the woman so that they'd get together, no?

It seemed to fit.

Shannon had a stupid crush.

Mike pulled away from the fire as all this proceeded in his head, and he noticed that he was holding Shannon's hand which made him let go. Suddenly, it all clicked. He didn't care if Shannon fucking Moore died…he'd die too. His entire life was based on stupid things and if he was going to die, he didn't want it to be next to Shannon. He'd die after Shannon died. That all made perfect sense right now…

It was mean and cruel but nothing could explain how much Mike hated Shannon…it was almost as if his heart blazed into fire whenever he heard that name…

It did blaze.

And now, the fire that they were running from wasn't quite as big as the fire that was burning inside of Mike.

Love was fireproof.

At that moment, Mike wondered…

If this fire wasn't really the fire of the building, but it was merely the fire in his heart…the fire of hatred, the stupid instructor wasn't merely suggesting that Shannon's like for Mike will drown out the fire of hatred inside of Mike's heart?

Mike shook his head and that was when he noticed how fast the fire was spreading. He noticed the heat in the room and the sweat dripping from his body…and Shannon noticed it too.

Mike fled, leaving Shannon to lag because of an injury he must've caught in the fire and when Mike was out of the building, the fire thing that happened was that a fleet of firemen walked through and Matt grabbed onto Mike's arms, and instantly, the scent of liquor hit Mike's nose faster than ever.

"Where in fuck's name is Shannon, you bitch?!"

Mike laughed for a moment.

"Back there."

Matt's eyes widened and Jeff, who Mike had just noticed right now, let out a shriek. Girly shriek for a girly child.

"What?! And you're not worried at all?"

"…let your faggot alone to burn…"

Matt released Mike from the clasp they had gotten in as he approached the door and Jeff stared at the burning building before him before looking back at Mike. "He's not really gay."

The skirt yesterday confirmed that he was. The enjoyment in the kiss…

He was about to debate otherwise but he left Jeff continue.

"He told me that he wasn't. Just 'cause he wears makeup and is as perky as he is doesn't mean that he's gay. And that doesn't go for me either." Jeff shot a glare at Mike as Mike let out a howl of laughter before shaking his head.

"Tell me what you wanna say, Jeffro."

Right now, the only thoughts that were in Mike's head was making Shannon's life a personal Hell for as long as he could…and in seconds, Shannon embraced Mike, crushing him into a tight embrace.

"W-wh-?"

Mike pushed Shannon off for a second, confusion stirring into his eyes. "You-you're not angry at me?"

"Why would I be?"

Mike's eyes widened. Hell, if someone left him in a fire like that…

"You were just trying to save yourself. I get it-"

At the tension and stress that was building up, Mike slapped Shannon…Mike didn't realize that he was hyperventilating until he saw Shannon's red face. Matt grabbed onto Mike's arm and Mike stomped onto his feet and Jeff didn't know what to do other than watch the scene before him unfold.

"What do you have against Shannon?!"

"…the…the _thing_…is always happy…it's unnatural!"

Shannon gasped.

Matt grabbed onto Mike's collar and just glared at him, 'are you trying to get him to be angry? Get out of here, Mike."

"I can't."

"What do you mean you can't?!" Matt exclaimed.

"I just can't. Not without the faggot." Mike snapped, not ready to tell him that that was an assassin's organization before him, going undercover as a simple bed and breakfast, and he surely did not want to tell him that he and Shannon were training to be assassins. Not in front of the wrestlers, no. Mike grabbed onto Shannon's hand and dragged him off while Matt grabbed onto Shannon's hand.

"No!"

Shannon looked at Matt and then looked down. "I gotta go."

"But Shan-"Jeff was cut off by Mike.

"He has to go. Didn't you hear?!" Mike snapped at Jeff who glared at him, coldly, both of them going into a staring game as Mike turned the other side, dragging Shannon along with him.

If he thought yesterday was so horrible…he should replay today morning. A better way to kick start the day.

"We gotta go to our parents today and tell them about this." Mike recalled from the pink paper yesterday. At that point, Mike had been staring at the paper for hours. "So they wouldn't make deals with the enemies and we need to make sure they know why they're getting equipment to put up by our company…it has double benefit…" still, Mike didn't want to tell her mother that he was an assassin.

"What happened to your father, Mike?" Shannon asked, snapping Mike out of his thoughts.

"Divorce." Mike snapped. "What's it to you?"

Shannon bit down his lower lip.

"Oh, yeah…your father died…"

Shannon nodded his head.

"So we're both handling two chicks here?"

Shannon laughed a bit before nodding his head and Mike walked towards his car, the only thing that wasn't burned before stepping into it. Shannon followed him, staring at him before Mike stared back at him.

Then they started the car and Mike just didn't know what to say…he hated him for being so…sweet, so perfect, and he was envious…but he couldn't help but feel a bit of satisfaction knowing that he wasn't alone anymore…

Maybe that was one good thing about Shannon.

He killed the loneliness.

* * *

Shannon stepped out of the car and knocked onto Mike's door, looking back at Mike's car to see him sliding down towards the seat and eating a bag of some odd candy. Shannon blinked as he called out to Mike.

Mike shrugged his shoulders and walked towards him. "What's that about?"

"…it's your mother-"

"No."

Mike was just about to leave when Ms Mizanin had opened the door and her eyes stared at Mike for moments before she looked down. "What do you want, Mike?"

"…um…we need to talk to you…"

Mike stepped inside of the house and Shannon followed slowly, sitting beside Mike and then at that moment, Ms Moore walked into the room and that made Shannon's eyes widen. What were they doing together?

"Um…Mom, what are you doing with-?"

"What did you come here for?" she cut him off warmly, staring at him with soft blue eyes.

Mike's identical pair of eyes looked down at the floor before he started to speak. "Um…there's this assassin organization that's gonna send you some stuff and they're out for your protection so you better use them. Both you and Ms Moore."

They looked at him confused.

"Why would they send us anything?" Shannon's Mom sat down beside Ms Mizanin and they both stared at their sons.

"…um… 'cause…" Shannon started.

"Cut it, Shannon. 'Cause we are both partners in this assassin's organization-"

_"MY BABY BOY IS AN ASSASSIN?!"_ they both shot up at once, staring at them with horror and confusion as Mike nodded his head before looking down at Shannon.

"Um… yeah, but we can't…tell you why…"

"Is this some kind of joke?!" Ms Moore stared down at her son who hid his face before Mike shook his head and showed him the pink card that he had gotten that day and then grabbed Shannon's out of the other pocket, knowing that Shannon would probably lose it in that day. They inspected it for a while, dumbstruck and horrified…

Mike looked down. "We're doing a good cause, Mom. This is a good organization and…"

"We have our share of secrets, Mike."

Mike just stared at his mother for a while before she grabbed onto Ms Moore's shoulders and then tilted, their lips finally touching and this made Mike jump up, horror reeling in his face… "You-you-you…Mom, you're not a lesbian, you're not bisexual…how…how could you?!"

"She came over because we needed to talk and we realized that men are douchebags. This happened about months ago and we wanted to tell you but we didn't know how both of you would handle it…" Ms Mizanin said. "So…this arrangement is better and besides, Mike…you'll learn to love your new mother-in-law."

"M-M…" Mike was about to faint and his head couldn't take so much pressure and stress… "MOM, HOW COULD YOU?!"

"Mike-!"

Mike stormed out of the room and Shannon followed him. Shannon grabbed onto Mike's arm and looked at him. "Are you okay, Mike?"

"Do I fucking look okay?"

Mike grabbed onto Shannon's shoulders and pinned him towards the car. "YOU. _You_ are the reason why my entire life sucks. You are the reason why everything's fucked up. Ever since I've gotten paired up with you, my life turned into a living nightmare…_fuck you, Shannon Moore!_"

Shannon just stared at Mike as Mike opened the door and shut it. Shannon followed quickly. Being silent throughout the ride…and the loneliness burned once more. He didn't even bother opening the radio again…

"Mike?"

"Shut up."

That was enough for Shannon for the moment as he turned to look at the windows…everything just seemed broken into pieces…or was that just Shannon?

Maybe it was.

* * *

**XD!**

**It'll build up soon. I PROMISE. XD!**

**X Sam + Dani.**

**Dani: REVIEW, MOTHERFUCKING BISCHES. O_O**

**...too maneh cupcakes, Dani. O_O XD!  
**


	3. Fireproof Part 3

**Waiting for Kasseh to come back...and no, I did not write this in the time that she was gone. XD! I don't type that fast. I wrote this before. -_- I wrote about six chapters of this. XP! Mostleh 'cause when I get an idea. I go crazeh and I start typing and it's not a pretteh sight to behold. O_O**

* * *

…

Chapter Three: Fireproof Part 3

* * *

That morning, Mike woke up, in his car, with Shannon, once again, pretzel-ed into the position they were in but he really didn't care anymore as long as he got to see…then his eyes deceived him and he stepped out of the car. He knew that he wore his pants too low so that his bright yellow underwear was showing and his eyes were now on a building and it was lighting up with a brilliant furious ball of a fire.

Mike had shook Shannon and Shannon, in his dress, slowly opened his eyes.

"Hurry up! There's a fire outside!"

Shannon's green eyes snapped open and Mike helped him up as Shannon stared at the vision in front of him. A fire…a fire two days simultaneously? This was a sign and yet again…Mike still couldn't help but feeling it was somewhat a coincidence but…yet again, it wasn't…

Mike stepped inside of the house which held two tiny girls who were crying their eyes out.

"Come on…come here…"

"I WANT MY MOMMY!" she screamed, her eyes burning with terror as the tears of her eyes cascaded…they burned and burned and burned and she was still sobbing while Mike walked over to pick her up and the other one was a bit braver, but was still so frightened that she was crying silently in her corner…

Mike helped them out while Shannon and Mike looked for something to douse the fire with.

"WATER, YOU IDIOT!"

Shannon realized that to get there, he had to get to the kitchen…

"Hey, Mike, remember that game we used to play as kids, where we used to just try and avoid the lava or whatever so we'd jump from couch to couch?"

"…this is no time to bring back memories!"

"…no! This is what we do here, doofus!"

"…I feel like six again. Whee." Mike said dryly.

"Come on, silly!"

Shannon jumped on a red couch which was slowly being lit by the fire and Mike followed him, jumping from couch to table to chair and to the other chair until they reached the kitchen where Mike picked up a pitcher of water.

"Shannon…we need more than this…"

Shannon ran into the garden and brought out the hose, grinning. "I thought-"

"DOUSE IT, BITCH!"

Shannon shot the fire with water and Mike stood there…thinking…if Mike's hatred was a fire and Shannon was the water, then why wasn't he drowning in water already? Maybe…maybe it was because the fire was too big…and it had already left its horrid damage…and Shannon's water couldn't heal damage like that, right?

…then what could?

Mike was still confused as Shannon turned around with a smile of glory on his face… "there…it's all gone, Mike…"

"It's Miz." Mike snapped.

Shannon rolled his eyes. "It's all gone, Miz."

Mike stepped out and looked at the damage that was done…so much damage…

What could heal it?

Mike wanted to know all that things that damaged him right now and when he thought of how the scars had formed, his entire body crippled with rage. He wasn't wrong for being so fucking angry all the time. He was never in the spotlight and even as a child, he was ignored as everyone…almost as if he wasn't good enough and the loneliness…the loneliness was too much to endure. Having to sit down countless and countless of hours, just staring at the wall and talking to himself… because he was the only one who'd listen to himself…oh, that was why he didn't give a shit about anyone right now.

Shannon looked at the bookcase and then grabbed a book out, happy as he opened the book and stared at the pages. "I know this book!"

"…great job, Sherlock."

"Nah. This book was only sold three copies."

"…no shit?"

"Yes. It was known for being bad 'cause nobody could understand what this guy was saying and…before he died, he said that he said 'I am ashamed of this book and everything in it'… and then I reread it and I saw that there was beauty in it after all…kinda like you."

Mike looked at Shannon.

"You're hard to read, rough…a bit more than around the edges…you're dark somewhat and also mysterious and nobody could understand you…so they dub you as a bad book…as a horrible person…but when they really take the time to look deep and inside it…they realize that what they can see is more beautiful than anything else in the world…"

In that moment, there was this silence that roamed.

A beautiful silence.

Shannon allowed the book to drop from his hand and Mike stared into Shannon's eyes…just focusing for that moment…

Fireproof eyes…

Made of green.

Forests were destroyed. They weren't fireproof…

But Shannon's forest green eyes were fireproof. The garden in his eyes…it said that even through Mike's fire…they could shine bright…they could be beautiful and that was made Mike want to embrace Shannon, just for one bit but Mike shook his head and then it all clicked…

Shannon was trying to save him from the fire of himself…and he knew exactly how…and this was happening and…

Shannon didn't like him.

Shannon loved him.

'_Love is fireproof.'_

Shannon was willing to go through this Hell in his mind, just to get to Mike…Shannon was crazy…

Crazy in love with Mike…

When that all clicked, Mike flinched and the silence broke as Mike heard himself breathe one more…

For a minute, it was almost as if they stopped breathing…

Mike shook his head.

"Let's just get back to Mom's house and go to bed. I'm tired. And this time you can sleep on the couch…"

Shannon didn't mind.

And that repeated in Mike's head.

Shannon was willing to go through the Hellish fire…just to save Mike…and shower him with his lovely garden…

That made Mike chuckle as Shannon stepped into the car.

There was no way that he could be saved. The fire started so long ago that now…there was too much damage…and no garden could repair that.

* * *

"Okay. Mike and Shannon, you can both sleep in Mike's room…I'm sure that Mike can sleep on the couch…"

"Shannon is sleeping on the couch."

Mike's room was burning blue. The bed was small and aqua blue, and there was the couch on the other side of Mike's room, next to a table, which was small, but still enough for Shannon to lie down, though Mike knew it would be uncomfortable.

"Shannon's a guest-"

"Nah. It's okay." Shannon perked up, sitting onto Mike's couch and laying and Mike already knew that Shannon thought it was a hell of an uncomfortable couch but he still nuzzled in his blankets while Mike slipped in his bed.

"We're going to have a Dinner tomorrow…and no excuses to why you can't come. Alright?"

"What if we die?"

"You're attending as ghosts. Understand?"

Mike chuckled and then nodded his head.

"Yes, ma'am."

Ms Moore kissed Shannon's forehead and Mike stared in jealousy. He wished he could have that type of love. He didn't have anyone to kiss his cheeks or read him bedtime stories…stupid fucking Shannon Moore who tried to save him from the stupid fire… Mike stared down at his lap as Shannon's mother had left and Shannon snuggled into his place while Mike stared with his blue eyes.

Shannon went to change into his slutty girly clothes as he did before he went to sleep and Mike just stared with those eyes…just thinking…or trying to think and not succeeded very well and at some point, he didn't care about that either.

He finally drifted to sleep.

"MIKE!"

That was the only thing to snap him out of his trance.

Shannon, fearful as he was, was holding up a phone, and in his nightgown, he looked down at the floor… "Mikey…" Great, God, he hated that name. It meant that something was wrong. He didn't have time for that in two in the morning.

"…M-Matt's house burned down…"

* * *

**I told you it's gonna build up, XD!**

**X3.**

**Back to the mystereh stuff...-_- That I'm no good at. I tried to give you hints but I wanted to keep it vague. Which is impossible for meh. -_-**

**:3**

**X Sam...+ Dani.**

**Dani: This mah fic now.**

**Excuse meh?**

**Dani: ...I like candeh.**

**Good boy. XD!  
**


	4. Fireproof Part 4

**X3!**

**MOORE. MOORE. MOORE. MOORE. XD!**

**I bareleh have time to even upload this. I'm supposed to be looking for Chinese Art. -_-**

* * *

…

Chapter Four: Fireproof Part 4

* * *

In seconds, Mike had blinked and Shannon looked down. Horror reeled in and the shock hit him and Mike shouldn't care about Matt Hardy, after all that was said only two days or so before but he did care and he did stand up and Shannon followed him, shaking in terror as he looked down. "I gotta go change."

"NOW?!" Mike snapped at him. "Your best friend may be dying and you…you're worried about how you look?"

Shannon blinked. "…they…they won't accept me…if they knew I was gay…"

Mike laughed. "I knew it! I knew you were a faggot."

Shannon's eyes pricked with pain and then Mike allowed him to go into the bathroom to change into jeans and a t-shirt, and in minutes, he was out, running and Mike followed him, not bothering to change from his boxers and t-shirt…his life sucked, why did he care? They ran outside.

Mike drove as Shannon gave directions and when they were there, there it was…

Matt's house.

In full glory.

Burning and Mike stepped out while the firemen came out and there was Matt, who was slightly injured but nothing too severely, the right side of his body was totaled and there was a huge gash on his forehead, but then again, nothing too severe…Shannon didn't get anything but an arm injury.

Jeff was standing there…also looked like he had rolled out of bed while Shannon stepped out.

"Oh my God, Matt, are you okay?!"

"…you still sleep in jeans?" Matt chuckled.

Mike was about to say a skirt and a tank but Shannon shot him a pleading look and that wasn't enough as he leaned down towards Shannon's ear and said "I want something out of this later on, fine?"

Shannon nodded his head and they looked back at Matt's house…which was, as Mike would have guessed, hopeless…

"Why don't you stay at Mike's house? We're both there…"

Oh shit.

What was that bitch doing?!

Mike's eyes widened. They barely had space for Shannon…then again, there were three couches in the living room, which meant that both Matt and Jeff could bunk and one more… Mike sighed as Matt nodded his head and grinned at Shannon. "Thanks, man."

Shannon grinned but then…a thought seemed to hit him because his smile faded and he looked down.

Sickened.

Mike was about to ask what was wrong but Shannon looked like he didn't want to be bothered…and somehow, Mike felt as if there was something more than just sickness in Shannon…

Almost as if he was guilty.

Ashamed of something that he did.

But what could he think of in the middle of the night, where a house was burning down into ashes…?

* * *

The rest of the night wasn't so bad.

And in the morning, Mike had checked the pink slip again to see the rest of his assignment for today and when he found it to be blank. He didn't say anything at all and was rather delighted but the next day, they had class…and that made his stomach wrench at the thought of Shannon doing something wrong…again.

That night, dinner time, Mike and Shannon walked into the dining hall where Jeff and Matt, already dressed in jeans and a tee, were silently eating. Mike and Shannon were as well, dressed in dark clothing, jeans and a tee and sat down there in silence for a while.

"So…Shannon, Mike…anything exciting happened today?"

Shannon and Mike told their mothers about the fact that nobody but them could know that they were assassins but other than the stuff Mike had realized they had to do later on, there was nothing exciting. Mike shook his head and then looked down at his food.

"…Matt, Jeff, how long are you staying?"

"Until we could get another house."

"Oh…"

Jeff leaned down towards Shannon, who was sitting next to him, 'why in hell's name is your mother talking to Mike's? What are they doing here? Living together? Friends or something?"

"Jeff, we could hear you." Mike rolled his eyes.

"Actually…Mike and Shannon are going to be brother-in-laws…Caroline and I are going to wed."

Mike's face was full of revolt and disgust but he tried to hide his face.

Matt's face was pale with shock, matching Jeff's face. "Ohh…so that was why you had to take Shannon with you the other day?"

"…yes." Mike lied.

"…Shannon? Are you okay, babydoll? You hardly touched your…"

"Mom, your house burned down, right?"

The female nodded her head.

"That's it…no more houses are going to burn down…" Shannon shook his head, his head on his knees. "…it's all my fault."

"W-what? You're not making any sense, Shannon!"

"The reason for the fires…" Shannon sucked in a breath. "I told Matt to read that book, that book that that author wrote, remember, the one we found in those little girls' house? Where I told you that the guy was ashamed of writing it? He did the fires…as simple as that…he wanted to destroy every single evidence of that book ever existing…even if he had written something beautiful. He…he hated what he wrote and it was all my fault…'c-c-cause I was the one to give Matt the book…I made my Mother read it, too…and…and…that was why the hotel room burned down, Mike…the book…it was there…"

"Didn't that guy die, Shannon?!"

Shannon stared at Mike.

"You don't tell me that you believe in ghosts, Shannon?"

"I believe in ghosts." Shannon spat out, staring down at his food and trying to tremble. "I believe in ghosts and I always have."

"Shannon, you're not going to base this on some stupid childish belief…"

"Dad believed in them! And I do too! I know it's real! You're not gonna stop me from thinking so, Mother!"

"…I gave you all the love in the world, Shannon, and you still won't forget about these stupid fairytale beliefs…they're all fictional, Shannon. It isn't true! People made it for their own amusement…nothing's real!"

Shannon bit down his lower lip as he stood up and ran out of the room.

"You're 30, Shannon! Start acting like it!"

"I don't wanna!"

Mike continued his dinner, and his eyes caught the Hardy's shocked faces as Mike's thoughts built up in his minds.

_'You think that was surprising? Wait until you see what the bitch wears in his sleep…'_

"Um…may we be excused?" Jeff sat at once.

Mike nodded his head. "I'm with him."

The trio stood up and walked out of the room and in an instant, Mike spoke, '…you don't know much about Shannon, do you? Despite that he used to be your friend since he was eight."

"…how'd you know?" Jeff asked, raising an eyebrow.

"…Shannon talks in his sleep."

Jeff laughed.

"You didn't know that either? I thought you'd be having sleepovers with pedicures and manicures and such…"

Matt glared. "Talk, Mizanin. What do you really wanna say?"

"You're no fun, 'Mike simply said before looking down at the floor and then the thoughts that were jumbled up in his head were finally out. "Matt…do you think love is fireproof?"

"…what?"

Jeff laughed and then stared at Mike. "You better not make our Shanny gay, Mike! Don't even think about it…"

Mike looked like he was going to slap Jeff but he held it back. "Him make me gay?! Are you kidding me?! That beast up there is going to be my brother in law soon enough…hey, I don't have to hear whatever shit you're gonna say. I'm going to bed."

* * *

Mike stepped inside of the room as he watched Shannon tremble. "She hurt me…"

Mike sat down, confused and dazed. "I don't pull you out of a fire and you don't care…but when your mother says something about your belief for ghosts… you just break down. Why?"

Shannon laughed. "I'd tell you but then I'll have to kill you."

"You okay?"

Shannon shook his head. "…she hurt me…"

Mike snapped out of it. "Faggot, stop sounding like you're two."

Shannon laughed, a beautiful laugh, before standing up and walking towards the bathroom and by the time that Mike had gotten into bed, he had drifted off to sleep. Hoping that tonight, he could have a decent night's sleep.

Then late at night, he had fallen out of bed, just as he had as a child, laughing at himself and rocking back and forth. "Memories."

Then he heard a clap of thunder, the awakening of a storm…and then following by a bolt of lightning.

_'Better check if the faggot woke up from fear…'_

Mike scanned the room to see if he or the upcoming storm had woken up Shannon but then…it just struck him…and hit him hard.

Shannon was gone.

* * *

**Dani was happeh 'cause he got cupcakes. X3!**

**Dani: ...Ville was mean to meh!!!**

**...now, he's Dani again.**

**X Sam + Dani.**


	5. Fireproof Part 5

**...News just in = I can spend time on mah computer on weekends! ^_^ KASSEH! X3! X3! X3! **

* * *

…

Chapter Five: Fireproof Part 5

* * *

Mike watched Shannon, in his white nightgown, running off and he snuck down to follow him. Silently, he watched Shannon walk into a graveyard, a shovel in his hand, a book in the other and Mike followed him.

"Shannon?"

He found Shannon alone, next to a grave, his hand still on the shovel.

"…Shannon, ghosts don't exist."

"Please, just call me out. I know that they're real…"

The thunder and lightning clapped as Shannon opened his book, the rain dripping onto the pages but Shannon still read the incantation that was there…and Mike didn't understand a lick of Latin that was rolling off Shannon's tongue so well, almost as if he was trained for this.

"Nothing happened, Shannon."

"No, something will!"

Mike rolled his eyes. "It's cold. It's sticky and wet outside. I'm in my fucking boxers, Shannon…"

Shannon, who was also in his nightgown, just wrapped his arms up into Mike's neck and pressed his lips to his own and Mike was about to tear him off but Shannon wouldn't let him.

Shannon pulled off. "Something will…"

"This was your way of distracting me?!" Mike snapped at Shannon but Shannon didn't say a word. "Kissing me, as if I'm your toy? I don't do that, Shannon…I'm not a fucking slut like you, Shannon!"

Just as Shannon was about to say something, a white wave filled the air and Mike looked back to see a beam of life burning. "God…maybe…" a old man stepped out from the grave, taking a breath even if he didn't need one.

"Oh shit." Mike said, staring at the man.

"…who summons me?"

Mike pointed to Shannon. "He did…shit, ghosts are…real."

"Oh. Him…you now waking up the dead just for your amusement isn't the best thing to do." The annoyed man retorted.

"Tell them. Tell them that you burned the houses that had the books in them! Tell him that you hated the books! That you were ashamed! Tell him that!" Shannon exclaimed, his eyes full of satisfaction and hope.

"…"

"You didn't do that?" Mike said, in confusion.

"I did do that. Great, Sherlock."

Shannon squealed in delight. "I told you, Mike! I told you, Mike!"

"If I wasn't so sure I was awake, I would've killed myself just to wake up." Mike said, rubbing his temples. "Can we go home now, Shannon? There has to be something about you that keeps me up at night!"

"We can tell people that I was right, Mikey! I was right!"

Now Mike had to admit that Shannon was adorable right there… but Mike shook his head and tried to think straight.

This wasn't what he'd normally do.

Shannon's eyes glowed. "I just have one question…in the book…love isn't really a fight?"

"Oh great. Girly chitchat when I'm supposed to be in bed!" Mike exclaimed and the man stared at Shannon for a moment before nodding his head.

"Love is never a fight…but it's always-"

Shannon cut him off. "Worth fighting for…"

"Great. Love is fireproof. Love isn't a fight but it's worth fighting for…can we get over this already?"

Shannon pouted, his powder pink lips curving…

"Mike, you should've fought for your father."

Mike stopped in that second. Every thought that he was thinking was put away and then he balled his hands into fists. "I fought for him. Hell, I fought for him so much that I was bleeding on the inside…but no…it wasn't enough. It was never enough. Too much for me to handle and I lost the only person that I thought would care…he was just like everyone else…I didn't know what I was fighting for, honestly."

Just as Shannon was about to move, Mike grabbed onto his arm. "Stop fighting for me, Shannon. I'll never love you."

Shannon just stared at him for a while.

"…don't even bother saying-"

"YOU HURT ME!"

Shannon ran off, and as the ran mixed and the sound of his muffled scream burned into the air…

Mike stayed there, just thinking.

"_Stop fighting for me, Shannon. I'll never love you."_

It was the truth.

* * *

That morning, during breakfast, as Mike ate through his waffles and Shannon was speed-eating before he looked up at his mother, who wasn't saying anything. "Mike and I saw a ghost yesterday. Mike, tell her…I summoned one…I swear I did!"

Mike ate through his waffle in silence.

"Mike?"

"He's fucking insane. Put him in an asylum."

"But-but-but-you saw it!"

"Shannon, eat your breakfast silently…"

Shannon stopped eating and stared and stared at Mike. "You…you…" Shannon stood up and ran out of the room, grabbing onto the phone and looking down at the newspaper before he let out a gasp.

"This is definitely a ghost case!" Shannon grinned. "But class…"

Shannon grabbed onto the newspaper and fled outside, not caring if he was missing class at all. Hopefully, Mike would make up some excuse…

Mike was going to be ticked but he didn't care.

Shannon was just angry that he didn't prove Shannon right. Even if he had seen it. He had seen it…

He knew it was right. He just didn't want Shannon to be right!

Shannon looked at the newspaper and then blinked. This case now was of a murdered girl that was found on the floor of her father's house and had been found near the pool…Shannon could see a darkened reside near the water, clinging to the surface…which was ectoplasm. Shannon just knew it when he saw it. Even in black and white.

The former wrestler drove towards the house and then he stopped when he realized just which house this was.

"John Morrison…" Shannon said under his breath.

"John?" Shannon slipped out of the car to see John holding onto his husband, Phil was crying, tears falling from his face as he pressed his head towards John's chest. Of course they'd be found crying. Their daughter was slaughtered violently near the place that John had proposed to Phil… Shannon stared as Phil shook and trembled while John tried to cajole him, kissing his forehead. "Phil…"

"Hey, Shan." Phil said, still trembling.

Off set, Phil was great friends with the Hardy's and so, he had to befriend Shannon sometime and they hit it off well but they weren't near as close as Jeff was to Phil. Jeff and Phil were too tight for words. Shannon stared at John who was rubbing Phil's back.

"Sweetheart, go shower. You'll feel better."

Phil nodded his head and stood up, while Shannon sat down beside John Morrison. He decided, as always, to not say that he was going to play ghost hunters with his daughter's case… "John…was your daughter found by one of your maids or did you find her yourself?"

John looked at him, uncertain. "Why don't we leave the professional stuff to the police?"

Shannon shook his head. "Tell me, John."

"One of my maids…"

"Did she steal?"

"They all steal." John rolled his eyes. "Shannon-"

"…was your daughter sort of weird? As if she just stares? Like she knows something that you don't?"

John nodded his head. "Y-yeah…is that bad?"

"John, can Phil swim?"

"No. Phil's terrified of the pool."

"John, was Phil sick?"

"He'd sometimes start vomiting blood…why in hell's name is this all relevant, Shannon?"

Shannon stood up and stared down at the floor. "I know what's going on."

"Good for you."

Shannon ran out towards his car and slipped in, trying to get the facts straight as the thoughts banged in his head…

He knew exactly what was going on…

The maid was the one who killed her.

But for what purpose?

He knew that too…

And Shannon stared at the glass window, staring at the redhead, and he knew just by looking at Hayden…he knew that she knew too. And she wasn't going to let Shannon kill her.

She wanted John's fortune…

To kill them off one by one.

Phil knew.

Phil knew that she killed his daughter.

She wanted to take care of Phil first…

Shannon called Phil in the car and Phil, who was supposed to be bathing, but Shannon knew that he was really trying to hide from the maid for now…Shannon knew it… "Phil?"

"Yeah?"

"…she's gonna kill you."

"I know."

"Phil, I'll be by your house at night. We can kill her."

"O-okay…"

Phil wasn't so comfortable at the thought of murder. To Shannon, it was a start to an entire career…but Mike was going to blow his top when he realized that Shannon was still 'playing around' instead of being in class…

Shannon drove anywhere.

Just to get around for a while and in the middle, he just fell asleep.

He knew he slept too much.

He knew it was a bad habit.

But he still did it…

* * *

Later on, Shannon debated whether to go back home but he knew he should…then again, he didn't want to face Mike screaming at him! No…he didn't want that…but still, he drove back home in the uncomfortable silence…

When he parked and walked inside, the first thing that was happening was that he was being pressed towards the wall by Mike.

"_YOU FUCKING BITCH! HOW IN FUCK'S NAME COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?!?!"_

From Mike's face, he was more than just angry…he was completely and utterly furious. Mike's scream had gotten towards every part of the house, so the Hardy's and their mothers had entered the room to try and figure out what was going on as Mike swung a fist at Shannon's stomach, making him whimper in pain. "Mike…"

"For the last time, it's Miz."

Matt grabbed onto Mike's arm and pulled him away. "What in hell's name are you doing?!"

"…me?!"

Mike pulled out of Matt's grasp. "This is why I hate you, Shannon. You're a lazy good for nothing—"

"Caroline, control your son!"

"Michael, that's it. Go up to your room. I don't wanna hear a bit of it."

Mike stomped his foot in a fit of rage before walking upstairs while Shannon stood there, dazed and confused at what was happening. He knew that Mike would be mad…but this mad? He spun around and walked outside before he could hear any of Matt and Jeff's words…and he stayed at the porch for a moment.

He heard the door click open.

"Shanny?"

Jeff sat down beside Shannon, stroking his shoulder for a bit before Shannon shook his head. "Are you alright?"

Shannon looked at Jeff for a moment before shaking his head, burying his head into his hands. "I feel horrible."

"…hey, Shannon. Matt and I are going out tonight and we thought…"

Shannon looked into Jeff's eyes. He knew that if he backed down now, Jeff would be utterly suspicious. Shannon had never passed out a night with the Hardy's…even sick so he just nodded his head. "Yeah, sure. Where are we going?"

"Now that's the Shannon I know! We're going to the park…there's some show and then we're gonna go get some beer."

At the mention of beer, Shannon perked up. "Yeah…"

He had to go to kill that maid too…then a thought entered his mind…was there any chance that the maid didn't do anything? That Shannon was just simply missing one big—then it all clicked…

The book.

Shannon knew that he saw Phil with the book sometime… The book that started a fire. Maybe Hayden looked so guilty and cold because she must've had another secret…and that was when it all hit Shannon like a wave of horror as he stood up and looked down at Jeff. "I need to go take a call!"

Shannon slipped back into the yard and took out his phone. "Phil?!"

"…yeah?" Phil said, sniffling.

"…she didn't do it."

"What?"

"Phil, you're not human, are you?"

Phil was silent for a while. "Meet me in that café next to us in ten minutes."

* * *

And so, there was the meeting of Shannon Moore and Philip Brooks.

They were huddled in the back of a crowded café, where Phil was slowly sipping his coffee and Shannon ignored his latte for the moment before he asked Phil. "John doesn't know, does he?"

Phil shook his head. "N-no…"

"Where did the daughter come from, Phil? Maribel…you adopted her, didn't you?"

Phil nodded his head, burying his head into his knees.

"You couldn't stand the fact that she wasn't like you in any way. So you gave her some of your blood…in a donor transplant, after you figured out that she was a universal taker, that she could take anything…but you caused the accident that made her bleed so much…and you took it as an advantage, the fact that she can't speak."

Phil bit down his lower lip and nodded his head.

"But you're not human, Phil. You made her into 'your' baby and Hayden; Hayden knew that…yesterday night, at dinner, when I had my burst out, that I believed in ghosts and Jeff…Jeff's your best friend. Jeff called you and told you everything. He told you about what I said so you brought the book that night and you read most of it and you hid it underneath Hayden's bed so it would start the fire there…but that night, John had given Hayden the baby so when the fire started, your baby was there…and she ran to the water, to save Maribel's life but the fire…it got to Maribel first and Hayden couldn't save her so she ran…

"And then you walked out. Phil, John wouldn't tell me but for a fact that I know that Jeff and you spend hours late at night, talking so when you found your baby who was in the water to calm down the flames and you knew that Hayden threw her there…you realized that John gave her the baby late at night and you tried to swim but you ended up drowning to save Maribel's life and you couldn't save her still…so Hayden picked up your baby and put her there and she buried you…that's why you hate her so much. Phil, you're not really here, are you?"

"…I don't look like a ghost." Phil whimpered.

"You were sick too…vomiting blood…couldn't really see much…you were so tired…and now, you're dead…"

Phil buried his head into his hands. "Please, don't tell John Morrison…IT TICKS ME THAT THAT WOMAN DID THAT TO MY BODY! She buried me…and she…she couldn't save my baby…she just wanted to save herself… God, this is all my fault…the fire…God, I…I don't know what to do! I can't tell John this…he-he-he…"

Shannon jumped up. "Hayden knows you died, didn't she? And she's afraid you'd tell John that she was the source of all this? That she's the reason why your daughter died…? And now, John's alone in the house…and you're not there to save—"

"She's gonna kill him…" Phil simply said. "So that I wouldn't 'lie' and say that she is the 'cause of my baby's death…"

Phil phoned John, pretending to cry. "Johnny…can you come over here? I'm in the café…something came up…"

He shut the phone up and stared at Shannon. "Okay. I told John to come over here…the house is scolded. I'll get him drunk," Phil hated the thought of it but he still kept his head held high. "And…Shannon, the house is gonna be empty so we can kill her at night. Okay? Be here at 8."

The park show started at 8…

Shannon shook his head. "Sure thing, Phil. Sure thing…"

* * *

**...XD! DARKNESS. :3**

**Dani: NOW THE CUPCAKE OF CELEBRATION!**  
**Ville: ...**  
**Dani: He ate it, didn't he?! SSSSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMM!**

**...nooo. The cupcake madness. XD! They bring me sadness. XD!**

**X Sam. **

**I LOVE KASSANDRA DIAZ.**

**I LOVE KASSANDRA DIAZ.**

**I LOVE KASSANDRA DIAZ.**

**+ Dani...Dani: you done yet?**

**...one more.**

**I LOVE KASSANDRA DIAZ. :3**


	6. Fireproof Part 6

**MOORE. MOORE. MOORE. XD! ...I seriousleh need food right now. XD!**

* * *

…

Chapter Six – Fireproof Part 6

* * *

That night, Shannon had gotten ready for the show, with all black outfit, and a blue cap on his head, as he, Matt and Jeff made their way to the park. They sat in the front row while Shannon looked at the clock and he couldn't fake a stomachache so soon so he simply stood up and told Matt and Jeff, 'I'm gonna go get some food. I'm starving. I might eat Jeff in a minute."

"Ew." Matt said, blinking at the meaning that could be behind that…but he knew that Shannon didn't mean that. "Okay. Here's some money." Matt handed Shannon a $20. "And if you spend all of that and eat our food too, I'm gonna kill you, Shan."

"Old times." Shannon laughed before walking away from the crowd and running off towards Phil's house…

* * *

In the night, Phil was being chased by the woman. He didn't that he couldn't wait for Shannon and now, he was running for his dear life and nobody cared. John was too drunk and had fallen asleep and John, when he was drinking and had passed out, there was no way to revive him unless he woke up himself…

Phil stopped by the pool, shaking into his knees as the female approached him. "The undead can't die again, can they?"

Phil shook his head. "N-no-no… this is my last life and I don't want you to destroy it for me…I'm not a bad ghost…I'm a good one…leave me the hell alone, bitch!"

Hayden smirked and walked towards him but he was so at the edge of the pool and the fear reeled through him. She especially liked watching the fear bubble in his eyes…ghost or not, Phil couldn't handle the water…it scared him too much, the thought of being drowned into it, dying in the thing that was an essential part of being alive…the thing that most of his body was made out of…

Dying by water.

"No way out, Philip…"

Phil whimpered and looked down while he nodded his head and at that moment, Shannon's pocketknife swished through her spine, earning a scream from the female as the blood sprayed all over Shannon's clothing and at that moment, he stabbed her with the knife again, in her stomach.

Phil let out a scream. "SHANNON!"

Shannon grabbed onto Phil's hand to help him from falling but the fear was too much and he tripped over.

Shannon looked down. "I…I don't know how to swim, Phil…"

Phil grabbed onto Shannon's leg and forced him downwards while the dead woman lay above…

Shannon had hit the edge of the pool as the hysterical Phil tried to get out of the water's grip. Shannon found the edge and pulled himself upwards while he pulled Phil next, both of them shaking and shivering. "I'm sorry, Shannon…I was scared…I didn't know what I was doing…"

Shannon just stared at the clock.

There was no way that Jeff and Matt would believe that he'd spend so much time getting food…

Shannon stood up. "I got to go, Phil!"

"I'm sorry!" Phil repeated.

* * *

Shannon made his way back towards the park, his hands full of bags of crisps and junk food while he put them down and sighed. "What took you—?" Jeff stopped in a moment. "Shannon, you're fucking _bleeding_!"

Matt's eyes were onto Shannon's forehead. "Shan, we need to get you to the hospital or something—"

"I'm fine." Shannon simply said. "I just hit my head with a tree."

Shannon pulled his cap down and looked down at the floor. "Let's just finish this thing! I miss you guys. We can bandage the stupid cut later."

"What if it gets infected?"

"In an hour or so? 'Cause Jeff has a kit in the car…"

Jeff nodded his head. "Let's go fix it now."

Shannon and Jeff went away from the crowd to disinfect Shannon's cut and bandage it properly and in the midst of doing that, Jeff just shook his head. "Something smells a lot like blood…"

So much blood in fact.

It couldn't be all from that tiny cut, could it?

"Well, I do have a huge cut on my forehead that is surging blood…" Shannon rolled his eyes.

"No, I mean, it's too strong…" Jeff tilted his head to one side. "Maybe it's just me?"

"Yeah."

"I have been under a lot of stress lately…"

"Why?" Shannon asked and then Jeff's face was plastered with pure and utter guilt. Shannon watched Jeff burn into the silence for who knew how long, and Shannon felt this feel of drench and pain as Jeff shook, his shoulders shaking and his lower lip quivering. "Shanny…"

"Yes?"

"You can't tell him…please, don't…"

Even though Shannon was confused, he said, 'I won't, Jeffy. I promise I won't."

"The only one who knows about this is Phil…" Jeff said, his voice so soft it was too breakable. "I'm in love…"

"In love?" Shannon repeated; horrorstruck.

Jeff knew how to use his words carefully. He knew when a crush was simply a crush and he knew what love was. And Shannon had never ever heard that from Jeff…he'd never heard Jeff say 'in love' before…he knew how serious those words were so that was what slapped Shannon so bad.

"…with who?" Shannon asked.

Jeff stared around, to see if anyone was around. "I'm in love…" he started once more. "With Matt."

Shannon looked at him and Jeff looked back, almost as if he was hiding his face. "It…Shannon…you don't get it. I don't get it even. But I know I see him way more than just my brother. When I wake up in the morning, at six, and find him next to me, it's not like…like a normal brother thing…I just stare at him until he wakes up…I stare at him for hours, Shanny…I find myself getting so fucking angry when him and Matt talk about girls…Shannon, I'm not just gay. I'm sick."

Jeff took a deep breath. "You know how much he hated it when he found out that Adam was gay. He wouldn't talk to Adam for years. And he still can't have a proper conversation with him! And now…I'm…his brother and I'm in love with him…God, I have to straighten out…Shannon?"

Shannon looked down. "Jeff…" he bit down his lower lip. "I'm gay, too."

"W-what?"

"You know, when I told you I wasn't? That was just 'cause I didn't want anyone to know! I was scared of what people would think…and look at me, Jeff-"

"I can't look at you, Shannon! You're married."

Shannon bit down his lower lip. "I _was_ married."

"What happened, Shannon?"

Shannon sat down and put his head into his hands. "I can't tell you."

"Why not, Shan?!"

"She was killed, fine! Killed…and I…I didn't care. I don't know. It just felt right…as if she was killed by an angel, who was telling me what I didn't want to hear…that I didn't like females at all…and my mother still thinks I'm fucking married, Jeff! I don't know what in hell's name should I do. Mike thinks it's disgusting that I have an interest in him but he knows that my wife died…"

"How come he knows and we don't?"

"…he was there."

"At the shooting?"

"…there was no shooting." Shannon sighed. "The guy diced her up into pieces and told me that he was doing me a 'favor' and then he walked off and Mike followed him as if he was looking for him. As if he was on his side."

It was like a slap to Jeff's face when Shannon had said that. "So…" Jeff blinked. "So you're telling me that Mike was in on it with him? And he's going to be your brother in law…? Shannon…you can't trust him."

"I like Mike."

Jeff raised an eyebrow.

"I have a bit of a crush-"

"On the guy you might have to do something with the death of your wife?!"

Shannon shot him a cold glare but it melted as fast as it came as he nodded his head. "Yeah…I do." He bit down his lower lip. "I need to tell you some stuff, Jeffy but if you tell anyone…if it spreads…then I'd have to kill you."

Jeff's eyes widened but then he nodded his head as he sat on top of his car, tired of all the standing. "Go ahead…"

"I applied for this assassin's organization…don't ask me why. I can't tell you and Mike is my partner. Which means that I can't like anyone but Mike…so I just embraced this itty crush I had on him 'cause I can't be with anyone else…if I was caught with anyone besides Mike, being all couple-y…then Mike and I both have to die." Shannon sighed. "Anyways…I think Mike was overshadowed that night."

"Overshadowed?"

"Possessed?" Shannon found another word to say it. "See…ghosts have the power to possess people's brain. I'm thinking that there's a ghost out there who could see the future…ghosts have all kinds of powers…so they possessed Mike to frame him. I thought there was something strange about the way he was walking and what he was wearing…he was quite…colorful."

"Colorful?" Jeff asked, confused.

"You know…Mike doesn't wear colors like yellow and purple and run around late at night. It looks like he wants attention…like us, you know? Our clothes."

Shannon stood up. "Jeff…whatever we say…nobody else could know, okay?"

Jeff nodded his head.

"Jeff…one more thing…"

Shannon sighed. "Remember Maribel's death?"

"Yeah…"

"When Maribel was drowning in water, Phil tried to save her…he really did but he couldn't… he just ended up drowning himself…he could get Maribel out of the water but it was too late…"

Jeff stared at Shannon with horrified eyes.

"Jeffy…Phil is dead."

Jeff didn't have time to react as he heard the sound of Matt's burp. "MATTY!" Jeff laughed, but his eyes were still full of tension as Matt ate a chip from his bag of chips.

"…he ate all my food, didn't he?" Shannon rolled his eyes.

"You took too much! I can't waste it!"

Shannon slapped Matt's cheek playfully. "Bad!" Then he turned towards the car, sighing, 'gotta get back before Mike gives me shit for not being there while he sleeps."

"What are you? His bodyguard?"

"Nah. I just know that he doesn't like sleeping alone." Shannon said, smirking.

"Shannon!" Matt laughed. "Write this stuff down…this stuff is gold…what else you know about him?"

"He has monkey boxers!"

Matt let out another laugh as Shannon walked off. "See ya!"

* * *

Shannon walked into the room where Mike was reading a book and he threw it on the floor as he stared at Shannon. Apparently, he wasn't interested it at all but used it as a distraction until Shannon came home.

Shannon sighed. "Look, I know I mess up a lot…"

Mike looked down. "You know what shit you got us into?"

Shannon cocked his head to one side. "What?"

Mike bit down his lower lip. "…we cause too much trouble. Remember that lady that told us that we needed to hug and kiss?" Shannon nodded his head as Mike stood up, staring him straight into the eyes. "Guess what, Shannon? Guess what in fuck's name she wants us to do as a form of 'punishment'?"

Shannon just stared at Mike as Mike punched him hard in the stomach, making him wrench forever as Mike's furious eyes met with Shannon's.

"…they want us to get fucking _married_, Shannon."

* * *

**YES.**

**MARRIAGE.**

**HA. XD!**

**I have no idea how American weddings go by the way. XD! That's why I get confused about these bridesmaids/best man/whatever shyt. XD!  
**

**X Sam.**


	7. Love’s Quarrel Part 1

**XD! Yes. The completion of the first "**_**episode**_**" of this fic. :3 Oh. If anyone noticed, this is going to be incredibly long and hopefully, longer than '**_**Torn'**_**. XD! If that's possible. -_- '**_**Torn'**_** is like my Hardycest baby. :3 …which reminds meh, I gotta update on my baby's baby, '**_**True Romance**_**'. XD!**

…**sheesh, I gotta update on a ton of stuff. O_O and I already have a TON more ideas. XD. YESH. X3.**

* * *

…

Chapter Seven – Love's Quarrel Part 1

* * *

After that night, Shannon couldn't fall asleep at all. Underneath the covers of his couch, he knew he liked Mike but he'd rather go back to high school than elope with him. He'd always had dreams of the perfect, perfect wedding, detailing every bit of it in his head, the clothing he was going to wear, from the first words he was going to say, from even the church he was using and the theme he was going to use but…but this was all out of control, spinning and spinning.

Mike said something about eloping before going to bed.

Most of all, in his dream wedding, the one he'd been making up since he was ten, he wanted Jeff and Matt to be there…and a frown found its way to Shannon's lips as he tried to get to sleep that night. And then Mike woke him up a few minutes later, yawning and a phone in his hand. "They called me."

Shannon stared at him for a moment.

Mike sighed. "They want us to get married this week and they want us to do it this Friday. Exactly. They got the plans up and all and they say that this will get worse if you don't cooperate with them, Shannon…that this could lead to death…" Mike grabbed onto Shannon's wide tank strap. "I don't want to die because of you, understand?"

Shannon's eyes were widened. "Mike, no! That's the day of our mothers' wedding! You can't…"

Mike just stared at him. "We have no other choice. Besides, it's not my fault that this is all fucked up. It's all yours. It's always just going to be yours…" Mike snapped at him, causing Shannon's eyes to widen as he looked down at his pillow.

"Wake up tomorrow, faggot, bright and early because we're not missing class, understand?"

Shannon slowly nodded his head, whimpering. "Mike…?"

"Yeah."

"I told Jeff."

Mike's eyes snapped wide open and the drowsiness seemed to be gone. "You told the biggest gossip girl in the WWE about the fact that we're assassins? Oh great. Great job, Shannon! As if this thing can't get any worse!"

"…I trust him!" Shannon exclaimed, standing up and staring Mike straight at eye level. "He's not gonna tell anyone…I know…"

Mike groaned and pushed Shannon down onto the couch. "Just go to bed! Okay?! And we'll settle this tomorrow."

* * *

It was raining that Friday.

"You look fine." Mike said, annoying as Shannon looked down at his clothing. He wasn't even dressed properly…he wanted a pretty frilly girly dress that Matt would make fun of. Shannon turned his head towards the mirror, just jeans and a sweater that he stole from his mother's closet, something she wanted to throw away but he'd never let her…the green fabric hugged him perfectly. Mike stood there, with a thick gray sweatshirt and a heart with a bullet through, blood seeping from the wound with the words Bullet For My Valentine written in electric blue and black jeans. "Let's just go. I don't wanna be late."

Shannon nodded to him. He couldn't wear a dress. They were about to wake out of the door right now and the possibility of Matt and Jeff seeing him in a dress…well, he didn't care about Jeff but Matt—Matt he could never tell.

"Where are we heading?"

It was 6 o'clock.

"To this place on the outskirts in town. By that time, it'll be late and stuff…" Mike sighed, opening the door and walking towards his car, slipping in and not bothering to say anything else to Shannon as Shannon burned into the thoughts of horror that pushed him down, that made him weak and frail… he'd been looking so forward to a real wedding. Shannon pressed his head against the glass and Mike sighed. "What's wrong?"

"I want a real wedding!"

"So…female of you." Mike snapped. "You're just a girl, aren't you? Somehow trapped into a boy's body…learn how to act your age and your gender, Shannon!"

"…my name is a girl's name." Shannon protested.

"Whatever." Mike sighed.

The silence stirred for a while before Shannon allowed his head to rest onto Mike's shoulder and Mike pulled him off, continuing to drive. "Do that again and I'll break your skinny body, okay? I'm not gay for the last time. And I'm not turning gay. We might be getting married but it's not like anything's gonna change, understand?"

Shannon stared at him for a while, blinking, then sighing, burying his head into his hands.

"What? You're sad? Well, remember, this is all your fucking fault."

"Stop stressing me out! My blood pressure goes high!" Shannon snapped, staring at him and hyperventilating as if there was no oxygen in his body.

"Like I believe that." Mike spoke out. "Huh, Shannon? So you're the cause of everything, you're running away from your own mother's wedding…after telling you that you were okay with it all, that you wanted to be there for her when you most needed her?! Huh, Shannon?"

"Stop it!" His breath turned even more rapid, staring towards the window.

"And…oh, what about Matty and Jeffy, huh? What's Matty gonna think when you ditch out on the most important night of your mother's life?! Huh, Shannon!?"

Shannon let out a high-pitched moan, pressing his head against the glass of the window.

"And let's not forget. Shannon's book is the reason for Matt's house burning down, the reason that your mother got together with mine, the reason that I'm in shambles, the reason that Phil's dead…you're just a fucking mistake, Shannon!"

Shannon gasped and looked down at his lap as Mike laughed.

"Stop the car."

"Why-?"

Shannon stuck his head out, vomiting badly, and then wrenching backwards, the thoughts swirling around his head as Mike stared at him, as Shannon laid down on his lap. "…yeah, the sick act is awesome on you." Mike rolled his eyes.

"…I just threw up." Shannon protested, his voice tired and weak.

"Just get off me."

Shannon, in all the lasting energy, trying to sit up right as Mike continued to drive and Shannon found himself stressing and stressing about it all, the wedding, just wondering if Jeff and Matt were going to talk to him, and how pissed his mother would be…and…if she was ever going to talk to him again…and he thought of his father and the fight they had before he died and then and then –

"She's gonna die?!" he screeched out, his heart pounding and accelerating.

"Calm down, bitch." Mike said, annoyed.

Shannon found himself falling asleep and then Mike shook him away, while Shannon opened his eyes. "Hey? Let's go." Mike stepped out and Shannon did too only so that Mike pulled out a plain silver ring from his pocket. "Here."

Shannon inspected it. "Is this supposed to be sort of my engagement ring?"

"…yeah." Mike rolled his eyes.

"But my lunch costs more than that!"

Mike rolled his eyes, 'well, I don't wanna marry you!" He grabbed onto Shannon's hand and pulled him towards the place that they were supposedly going to marry him. They walked through.

The man stared at them as Mike gave the details and Shannon drifted away.

Even when they were walking towards the centre of the room with the book in the guy's hand, Shannon was only thinking of one thing and one thing only. About his picture perfect wedding and then…his family, Jeff, Matt…and how he wanted to be there, that it was supposed to be starting right now. That was another part of it that Mike had explained to him. That when they got married, they couldn't tell anyone…they had to figure it out themselves. Shannon couldn't tell his mother about this excuse for ditching her wedding and he wanted to. Besides, even if this law wasn't there, he wouldn't have told her. Mike would be his step brother tonight…

It was fine. When Mike just said his quick "I do", Shannon followed his pattern and when Shannon was supposed to be kissed, Mike did it so quick that it made Shannon feel unwanted and filthy.

The drive back home was silent.

Shannon continued stressing himself out…thinking he deserved it. Mike made it seem like he was the most unwanted creature ever, as if he was evil…as if he'd always be the fucked up bitch he was. "Hey. We still have a lot of time left. We'd make it there before the wedding ends." Mike noted.

Shannon allowed a soft smile to fall against his face as Mike stopped for gas. "I'm gonna get some food." Shannon simply said before stepping out of the doorway.

"Whatever." Mike snapped.

Shannon slipped inside of the store, picking up a few packs of M&M's and Hershey's Kisses. He slipped in a few Pepsi bottles and Mountain Dew bottles and before Shannon could turn around, he was met with a fist pounding to his face as he wrenched backwards. Shannon fell down towards the floor, hyperventilating as the fist swung at his back, making him feel an incredible deal of pain on his back…

"Mike…" Shannon whispered, as if Mike could've heard him before one last hit had him blacking out.

The man picked up Shannon and walked outside of the store, simply staring at its feared employees before stepping out and walking towards his car, putting him down and kissing his forehead, staring down at him. "Hmm…pretty pet, aren't we?"

* * *

**EVERYDAY WHEN I THINK ABOUT YOU, LIKE A PRAYER TO A CHILD IS NEWWWW, IN MY THOUGHTS YOU'LL ALWAYS BE… THE ONLY ONE WHO COULD MAKE MEH HAPPEHHHHHHHH…8D… ****I love MSG. XD! **

**I love Kassandra Diaz.**

**I love Kassandra Diaz.**

**I love Kassandra Diaz.**

**I hate mah computer. -_- It's being a bitch to meh.  
**

**I love Kassandra Diaz.**

**X Sam.**

…**I love Kassandra Diaz.**

_**Dani: I love Bambii.  
Ville: MINE.**_

**-_- + Dani.**


	8. Love’s Quarrel Part 2

_**Warning: male pregnancy…**_**XD! Well, I couldn't help it. I just had to add it somewhere…somehow. XD! XP! …well, not in this chapter but as a general warning for future chapters I'm gonna write. :3**

* * *

…

Chapter Eight – Love's Quarrel Part 2

* * *

Shannon's eyes snapped open.

His eyes trailed around…darkness. He didn't know where he was or what was going on or why anyone would hurt him…after all, there was nothing he'd done for anyone to want to hurt him—

Then he heard a sound.

A gasp escaped Shannon's lips.

"…hello?"

He wondered, pondered…

"…Hello?" he repeated, his eyes looking around the place, trying to find a hint of light in the darkness that consumed the small area he was and suddenly, oh so suddenly, he was claustrophobic.

"…hello, angelcake."

That voice—

He knew it before, right?

And there before him walked the person who'd diced his wife, a hood hiding his face as a hand reached out to touch Shannon's face, stroking it softly…

"W-what do you want from me?" Shannon was scared. It showed in his green eyes…and he couldn't hide it.

The hooded figure pulled down his hood to expose the person that Shannon would never have thought of him.

A smirk pressed onto his face.

Adam Copeland kissed Shannon's forehead.

* * *

"That bitch…" Mike said under his breath, looking through the supermarket once and once again until he stopped in his position when he noticed that Shannon was nowhere to be found at all.

Then the cashier had spilled out everything. "Some guy…took him…"

"Yeah?" Mike raised an eyebrow. "Where'd they go?"

"I'm unsure but his car was red…expensive shit and he had blonde hair from what I can see in his hood."

Mike thought for a moment. All wrestlers were at the wedding except Jeff didn't allow his mothers to invite…Adam.

Why Adam?

He didn't know. He just had to think fast.

Where would Adam take Shannon…?

* * *

Adam's lips collided with Shannon's swollen one after a punch had impacted his face. "You know what? You're too cute, aren't you?"

"…you killed my wife." Shannon snarled.

"Ha," Adam looked down at Shannon's jeans, holding the waistband of his pants. "It shouldn't matter to you though, right? You're gay. I know, Shannon. You make it so fucking obvious that you are."

Adam tore down Shannon's pants, sliding them down his ankles and forcing his underwear to slide down with it. "I was just doing you a favor. I want you…I don't care if you don't. Understand?"

"Copeland." Shannon snapped, 'why? Why me? Why not anyone else?"

"…because that's the way it is. You're the one that caught my eye. Be happy." Adam had taken off Shannon's top at that moment, leaving him completely and utterly naked while he stripped himself. "…just go along with this…"

"No! Don't you dare!"

Shannon didn't remember the laws if he was raped. It surely wouldn't matter, right? His head was spinning…it shouldn't matter! It wasn't like he liked Adam doing this to him…but then again—God, he was so fucking confused! At that second, Adam had shoved himself inside of Shannon without any preparation and the thoughts raced as the pain hit his very core, allowing Shannon's lips to rip with a painful scream.

"…God, that sounds pretty." Adam said, holding onto Shannon's hair and tugging it harshly while he positioned himself inside Shannon's tightness. "You're so pretty and tight and…"

"GET OFF ME!" Shannon wailed, his eyes burning with unshed tears…

Adam pulled out only to slam back in a second's notice, pounding so harshly that Shannon almost broke into two halves because of the impact and the harshness of Adam's thrusts. Shannon bit down his lower lip as Adam continued to pound into him, Adam's teeth sinking into Shannon's neck as Adam felt Shannon try to struggle but Adam didn't allow him to try as he pounded in one more and Shannon felt as if he was being torn in two as his eyes looked down only to be met with a pool of blood and—

Adam surged his load into Shannon as he continued to bite onto his neck and forming small bruises onto the flesh. "Hey! Stop it!"

Adam slapped him hard, causing Shannon to turn the other way. "…God, you're prettier when you bleed you know that? But you aren't as pretty as Jeffy, no? He's skinny and you're fat."

Shannon let out a gasp. "Don't try touching Jeffy!"

"I don't want to. He looks so breakable but you aren't, are you? You're stronger and you're fatter."

"…stop it…" Shannon's eyes burned with tears once more as they cascaded down his cheeks. "Just stop it…"

Adam pounded in one more causing Shannon to feel as if his bones had been sliding inside of his flesh…his bones snapping every piece of flesh just by that…Shannon blinked. "It…it hurts…" Shannon's eyes were blurred with tears. "It hurts so bad! Stop it! You hurt me enough!"

At that moment, Shannon felt Adam grab onto his arm and twist it violently as he forced Shannon towards the wall and pushed himself harder into him, the pain turning into something along the lines of unimaginable as Shannon let out a series of screams. "OH SHIT! ADAM! STOP! PLEASE! I'M BEGGING YOU! I'D DO ANYTHING!" it could be heard from his voice… "Please…Adam, have a bit of mercy on me…"

Adam simply smirked as he stood up, causing Shannon to fall onto the floor, cowering in his blood and he tried to move his arm but he ended up feeling beyond hurt. "…Adam…" Shannon bit down his lower lip. "Adam…"

"Huh? We don't care, princess."

Adam stood up and walked out, leaving Shannon there, to look down at the floor… Shannon just thought of what Mike said, what Adam said…the stress and tension building up as he found himself vomiting and passing out in the cold liquid of his body.

* * *

Mike had given up searching for Shannon.

'_Little bastard probably went to the wedding without me.'_

He'd just returned to the wedding just in time for it, and he'd sat beside Jeff and Matt who were staring at Matt horrorstruck. "Where's Shannon?" Jeff cocked his head to one side.

"He didn't want to come."

That was mean.

It was cruel.

It was untrue.

But Mike didn't care.

Mike's eyes scanned for Shannon's silhouette but he couldn't find him so he just sat back into his position, not caring about the crazy haired child…then Matt had said something. "That's just not like him…" Matt knew.

"Mike, where is he?" Jeff asked. "I wanna call him."

"Who cares?" Mike snapped. "I have no idea where he is. I don't know follow him around! I have a life too you know."

"Sheesh, you didn't have to snap at him like that!" Matt exclaimed, cutting into the argument.

Mike just sunk down. "Let's just watch the wedding. I don't wanna start a riot."

Only after they had been bonded, Mike had walked over to his two mothers and embraced them quickly, looking down at the floor. "Shannon couldn't make it tonight." Shannon's mother looked horrorstruck for a second before nodding her head, but Mike knew that Shannon was going to get Hell for this.

* * *

Shannon looked around, trying to understand how he could get out from this enclosed space…Adam's basement Shannon had realized after he had shed some light on the darkness that was just that. He'd seen spiders and mice and was freaked out beyond belief, shaking and trembling in his position.

Adam walked inside, holding up a tray of toast which was coated by a ton of jam. "Here. Eat this or don't eat at all."

Shannon just blinked. He was allergic. He really shouldn't have but he was so hungry that he picked the food out of the plate and didn't bother biting before he swallowed huge bites. Adam laughed. "Like I said…fat…"

Shannon just paused in the midst of finishing his 10th piece of toast then he dropped it down. "…you're still hungry, aren't you?"

Shannon looked ashamed for a moment as he stared down at the remaining pieces of toast. He was still ravenous… he grabbed onto another piece and nibbled through so that he'd get fuller faster. He didn't want to starve in the expense of Adam but the words hurt. "See? Can't stop eating."

Shannon looked away. "Just leave me alone."

"…can't. You're too much fun to play with."

Shannon's heart ached. "…I'm not—I'm not a toy!" Shannon cried out, as Adam twisted his injured arm, causing him to writhe in pain. "ADAM! PLEASE!"

"…your pain amuses me." Adam pressed his lips towards Shannon's before he stood up, turning around to leave Shannon all alone as Shannon felt a wave of sickness past him…nausea burned through and throughout. Shannon didn't notice he was hyperventilating until he was out again.

* * *

Mike lay onto his bed as Jeff poked his head inside. "…isn't Shannon back yet?"

"…no." Mike sighed. "He won't answer his phone, I'm guessing? He probably ditched you."

"Nah! Shannon wouldn't do that. Besides…I know about the organization thingy and that won't be a smart move."

Mike rolled his eyes. "He'll be back soon. He's not gonna stay out forever. He maybe went to get a few beers and got way too into it."

Jeff turned his head away. "I'm just confused. Shannon won't miss on his own mother's wedding! It's just unlikely…" Jeff let out a sigh. "Maybe I just don't know him that well. Nobody knows anyone anymore…"

* * *

Adam walked towards his basement anymore only to be shocked by the image of Shannon as he laid down onto the floor. The left side of Shannon's face was covered in a red rash as he shook and hyperventilated. "…is it cruel that I don't care?" Adam chuckled, sitting down beside Shannon and stroking his hair. "It's kinda a turn on."

"No…no…no…no…please don't…" Shannon trembled as Adam pulled off Shannon's bloodstained pants once more, and bit down onto his lower lip before he shoved himself into Shannon in that second. Fast as ever… "Shit." Shannon cursed. "JUST GET OUT OF ME."

He was trying to regulate his breathing which was getting worse minute by minute…

Shannon's head spun and Adam just laughed as he kissed onto Shannon's nose. "…pretty, aren't you?" Adam pulled himself out only to pound in one more, causing Shannon to sit upright.

"Just stop…" Shannon's short and sharp breaths landing onto Adam's flesh. He breathed way too fast…and Adam could see that at some point, Shannon holding onto Adam's thigh, digging his fingers into the flesh and letting out a wail before he turned to his side to vomit.

Adam pulled out of Shannon as Shannon sat down upright, trying to regulate his breathing and he had in a while. They heard his phone ring and Adam finally surfed through Shannon's pants to get his phone. "Just answer it this one time. I wanna see."

Adam's eyes were sharp at Shannon's face as Shannon grabbed onto his phone and answered it.

"…hello?"

"Shanny?! Where in hell's name are you?!" Jeff exclaimed.

"…Jeff, I-"

"Is that Shannon? Give me the phone, Jeffrey."

"…Mom?"

"Shannon, LISTEN TO ME-"

"Angeline, don't be-"

"Caroline…" She sighed. "SHANNON, HOW COULD YOU?! It was my wedding! How could you not show up?! What's your all mighty excuse for this?! YOU GOT DRUNK? YOU GOT HIGH? WHAT?!"

"…Mom, I have a-"

"SHANNON, DON'T EVEN-"

"Mom…"

"YOU CAN BE SO SELFISH! I swear! GOD, SOMETIMES I WISH THAT YOU WEREN'T MY SON—"

Shannon started hyperventilating again, tears burning into his eyes… "Mom…I…"

"…WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO SAY?! You're sorry?! SHANNON, YOU DON'T CHANGE, DO YOU?!"

"…Mom…please…"

At that point, Shannon let out a whimper, his breathing turning worse by the second as he vomited again… "God…"

"…Shannon?"

Shannon let out a second whimper before he pressed himself against the floor, not having enough energy to move…barely holding the phone.

"Shanny? Baby? Where are you?"

"…I…the…" Shannon ripped out a scream of pain.

"Baby!?"

Shannon just passed out before he could hear anything else…

"Oh shit." Adam snapped, cradling Shannon into his arms. "I gotta take the bitch to the hospital…"

* * *

After changing his clothing and calling Chris to tell him that he'd found Shannon in an alley, Chris rushed over to help Shannon. Chris wasn't a big fan of Shannon but he was tight friends with Matt and he knew how tight Shannon and Matt's bond was…Chris drove Shannon over to the hospital and called Jeff and Matt and this was how it came to be.

Chris sat down beside Shannon's cot, watching him struggle in breathing before they took him for his tests.

At that point, Jeff and Matt, along with Mike and his two mothers, made it there. Angeline's blue eyes looked at Chris. "What happened to my son?!"

"…we have no idea. Addy found him in an alley and called me, he was so scared…I rushed over there and Shannon was in shambles. You know how street people can be…" Chris sighed. "He was barely breathing when we got here."

"…my baby…" Angeline's eyes burned with tears.

"Shanny…" Jeff said, horrified…

Mike just sat down, sighing.

"You said that Shanny didn't want to come! You made us think that he was just reckless!" Jeff exclaimed, looking straight at Mike.

"Michael…" Caroline started, on Jeff's side on this one.

Mike sighed. "Look, I tried to look for him when I lost him but I couldn't?!"

"So you lied?" Jeff snapped.

"Yes. I lied." Mike stood up, looking at Jeff straight in the eyes. "It doesn't matter…you're all always on the bitch's side!"

"…of course we are!" Caroline snapped. "Because you have no self respect…and he's your brother in law! Stop calling him names."

The Doctor wheeled Shannon in for the moment who was breathing more rapidly now that his heart stopped pounding in his ears. He allowed Shannon to sit back up in his cot and lay down.

"Did you figure out what's wrong with my baby?!" Angeline shouted, rushing towards Shannon and embracing him tightly.

"He swelled up." The Doctor simply said. "You see…his lungs swell up so his heart couldn't function well enough…he needs to stay here a few days."

"Oh my goodness! My poor baby's lungs swell up? But how?!"

The Doctor looked down at the floor. "Allergic reaction to jam it seems. Some people get it so badly that their internal organs swell up inside of their flesh…and this can cause them to go into cardiac failure."

"Oh my God." Jeff stared. Jeff sat down beside Shannon who was staring at him with tears in his eyes.

"God, I'm sorry…" Shannon simply said, his eyes continued to burn with tears… "I'm so sorry…"

"It's okay, Shanny." Jeff said, stroking his hair.

_"I-I'm so sorry…"_

* * *

**That was so MUCH FUN. XD!**

**X Sam + Dani.**


	9. Love’s Quarrel Part 3

**DUN. DUN. DUN DUN…XD! Dramatic music effect. :3**

__

…

Chapter Nine – Love's Quarrel Part 3

__

That morning, Jeff stretched towards the window and stared back at Shannon who was pressing his head towards the pillow, looking sick. "…can I…can I talk to Mike alone?" he simply asked.

Jeff nodded his head, leaving the room and telling everyone to leave with him, leaving only Mike and Shannon alone in the room, making sure to shut the door behind them. Lightening struck…and the dark room was laminated by the soft streak of the blue ray that hit against flesh.

Mike stared at Shannon. "What do you want from me? Where in fuck's name where you? And was Adam telling the truth? That he found you at an ally?"

Shannon blinked and then shook his head. "Adam…Adam kidnapped me…" his voice was weak and fragile. "And then he took me to his house, locked me up in the basement and he…hurt me…"

Mike laughed. "Hurt you? What'd he do? One slap? One hit? Why should it matter to me?"

Shannon took off the white seat of the hospital cot and the thunder clapped along, the lightening showing off the flesh…and Shannon pulled his shirt off to expose the horrifying scars that had formed because of it all. Mike stared at them for a while before he shook his head. "That's nothing, bitch. Nothing at all."

Shannon just stared as Mike took off his own shirt and a gasp escaped Shannon's lips. "Mikey…"

Mike was covered in scars, too many on his back, and shoulders, and a huge one on his stomach along with small cuts that seemed to be healing slowly and the most of the left side of his body was burned… "This is why I quit wrestling." Mike crossed his arms. "Not 'cause I'm scared."

Shannon's hand touched at Mike's flesh. "God…Mikey…" tears blurred Shannon's vision. "How?"

"…does it matter?" Mike snapped. "All it matters is that I don't start crying around 'cause of it. I refuse to be weak because of it."

Shannon just stared at him. "It hurts."

"…yeah, it hurts. It all fucking hurts. It hurts so damn much that I forgot to care about it…" Mike cupped Shannon's face, 'listen to me, you don't know what real pain is…nope, not now. You won't know it until you've been through what I've been through…I know that Adam raped you."

"…and that doesn't classify as pain?" Shannon's voice was breakable.

"…the damage he did to you wasn't as bad as mine. And you should just be grateful for that. It could be worse. Hell, I should know…" Mike bit down his lower lip. "Guess who's the amazing guy who did this to me?"

"…I dunno." Shannon whispered.

"I said guess."

Shannon shook his head, tears spilling… "I'm scared. Please, Mike…"

"Stop fucking crying. You're too weak to be a guy, you know that, right? Why do you let what I say get to you? If I told you that you were a fat bitch, you'd care…"

Shannon gasped.

"…Hell, right now, I can tell you all your flaws. That you have too wide of hips, that your ass seems like my mother's and she gave birth, and that you're so damn weak that it irks me to know that someone can be so childish…and then there's the very fact that I think you're just a plain _idiot_. You're stupid and careful about everything…you don't take any fucking risk—and you're just plain boring. And I don't think you've ever even heard of beer and you seem too scared to even lift a cigarette. Ha. So childish of you…I know all your faults and I can see them. And you let this go to you, why?"

Shannon looked down, tears slowly spilling from his eyes… "Just stop it. Please."

"Stop being so weak." Mike snapped. "Nobody's gonna stop acting like a jackass just 'cause you start bawling your fucking eyes out. I don't care if your lungs are swelling and if your heart may be failing…I don't care because I don't and that makes me strong to know that I won't care for anyone but myself."

"That's selfishness!" Shannon exclaimed.

"…yeah, you say that now, in front of me but inside, you're thinking something else." Mike said, lifting Shannon's face and staring into his eyes, before he turned his head away. "I've had people hurt me before, you know this, Shannon…I refuse to be weak."

"…who hurt you, Mike?"

Mike turned his head around, smirking at him. "You really wanna know?"

Shannon nodded his head.

Mike sat down beside Shannon, 'Matt did this to me."

Shannon just at him, starting to hyperventilate and Mike laughed. "Ha. It's not a joke, remember that." Mike bit down his lower lip. "You may have not noticed, but do you remember Matt's flight to Italy?"

"…yeah. Me and Jeff were at Spain and we stayed there for two months. Matt went to Italy for two weeks and then left. We met up after a month and two weeks again…why?" Shannon asked.

"…ha. He came back so fucking high…he started drinking so much that he didn't know what he was doing and he did rape me and he did love hitting me…and I cared and that was my biggest mistake. I don't care about what he says anymore. The fucking Hardy bitch. I guess in some way, he shaped me…but that's after he tore off half my back…and then one time, he just broke down and for once, I was the strong one. He said he wanted to quit getting high. And I told him what he did to me…then he just started crying so bad…he didn't think he can be so bad.

"And then there's the fact that he didn't want you to see him like this. So I helped him quit and I suffered through the pain of his mistakes. And I REFUSE to do that for anyone else. That month and two weeks were Hell for me. He'd wake me up by throwing me off the bed, like I wake you up and the things he said…yeah, I'm trying you the exact same way because you need to change. I'm doing this for your own fucking good…"

Shannon looked down. "But look at me…I'm a mess…"

"And I still don't care. I don't care if you feel like you're dying through this all. In the end, what doesn't fucking kill you Shannon does in fact make you stronger."

Shannon cowered into his place, burying his head into his pillow.

"It doesn't matter that Adam raped you. It doesn't matter whatever in Hell's name he said…just try being an actual guy…you don't know what pain is, Shannon and just fucking accept that, would you?"

Shannon nodded his head.

"Fine."

Mike stepped out, leaving Shannon to stare at the floor, cowering as Jeff walked in. "Oh My God! What did he say?! Shanny, are you okay?" Jeff knelt down towards him, embracing him and then kissing his cheek. "God, Shanny…"

"It doesn't matter anymore." Shannon's voice was frail and weak. "Nothing matters anymore."

"Oh God no…"

Angeline walked in, followed by Caroline. "How's our baby?" Caroline asked, staring straight at Shannon's tearstained face.

"…I'm fine." Shannon hesitated before answering.

"The Doctors gave him some medication that should clear up the swelling but if not…then they gotta result to drastic measures." Jeff whispered, shuddering. "I hope that doesn't happen."

Caroline nodded her head. Angeline sat beside her son and ruffled through his hair, 'God, he looks so tired…did you sleep well, baby?"

Shannon nodded his head, turning to one side.

"Do you want to go to sleep now?" Angeline asked but Shannon shook his head and he flipped back towards his side, to vomit violently onto the floor, his head spinning and he felt like he was going to faint again. "Oh baby! Is he alright—?"

"It's just a side effect from the medication he's been dating." The Doctor said, walking in, and staring at Shannon. "I think he won't need anything too drastic yet. The medication seems to be working…he may be getting more tired but he's breathing rate's better. He just needs more food when you get home."

Caroline nodded her head. "Okay. How long until we can take him home?"

"Maybe a day or so."

__

When Shannon was home, the first thing he did was fall asleep.

He had everything on his head right now—Mike went to the organization without him and explained that Shannon was in the hospital, which said that all was fine and they had their first ever kill tomorrow—Drew McIntyre…and they were being paid by the guy that wanted him dead.

Adam.

Shannon shuddered. Drew probably had nothing to do with Adam, Adam probably just wanted to tick Shannon off…and he kept on shuddering every time he thought of killing Drew but they needed the points to graduate from the school and they'd still be keeping an eye on them. If they had an affair and Mike said if they got their performance better, they might break this deal of them even having to be married—that they could go back to dating. There was a spark in Mike's eyes when he said this…Shannon just thought…was he really that horrible?

That morning, Shannon was woken up bright and early by Mike. "Hey, we're going food shopping. You're coming to."

Shannon didn't say anything as he got ready, stripping away from his dress into jeans and a black t-shirt before he followed Mike out the door. The house was empty then as they went out into the supermarket…and Shannon's heartbeat was worsening with every second as he walked through.

Mike and Shannon had reached out for a bottle of Pepsi at the same time, causing their eyes to stare at each other for moments before Mike noticed that Shannon was hyperventilating again.

Shannon had slowly fallen from his place, fainting into Mike's arms, and Mike stared down at the fallen boy. "Shit!" Mike swore.

"…what's going—OH MY GOD, SHANNON!" Jeff exclaimed, running towards him. "What happened?"

"I dunno. He was staring at me and then he fainted." Mike rolled his eyes, picking him up into a position. "Hey, you continue shopping and I'll take him back to the hospital. It's probably nothing! Hell, he may be too tired. You saw the fucking bitch yesterday…the first thing he did that night was sleep before he hit the pillow."

Mike walked out before he could hear anything else from them. He didn't want to put up with anyone's shit.

__

Mike digested the information that was being given to him but he knew none of it was true. Mike walked into the room where Shannon was sitting on the chair now that he woke up. "The problem isn't that you didn't have enough sleep…it's the fact that that was the place that Adam kidnapped you."

Shannon slowly nodded his head. "I'm scared."

"Stop being so fucking scared! I told you! If you just expect fear to come to you, it's gonna…besides, what's so fucking scary about Adam? You can hit him if you want to. You're just too nice." Mike snapped at him, holding onto Shannon's thigh and pulling him towards himself, forcing their lips to mash together and Shannon slowly tried to back off. He wasn't ready for this! Mike knew that. Mike was doing this just to prove to Shannon that this all shouldn't matter…

Mike got on top of Shannon, continuing his small butterfly kisses as he slowly took off Shannon's shirt, staring at the demarked flesh. Mike smirked, slowly pulling off Shannon's pants, sliding them down slowly…just to make Shannon's heart beat twenty times harder as Mike quickly stripped, closing the door shut and then throwing Shannon towards the door, allowing their lips to meet once more before he pulled back, heavily breathing.

"Mike…please, I'm not ready for—"

"I'm _not_ sorry and you're gonna learn from this, Shannon." Mike said before forcing himself inside of Shannon, pounding into him hard and his fingernails digging into Shannon's shoulders as he pressed him towards the door, almost breaking it down…then Mike kissed him, biting down Shannon's lower lip.

Shannon gasped as Mike's fingers hands slid down towards Shannon's waist and he dug his fingers into his sides, continuously biting onto Shannon's lip before he pulled back only to shove himself out of Shannon and pound right back in, he almost broke down the door by the impact of the two rebelling and Shannon, at that point, couldn't handle the pain so he tried to struggle and move away.

"You're only going hurt yourself more, bitch!" Mike snapped, not even bothering to hold him down as he pulled himself out and shoved him right back in as Shannon continued to struggle for a way to break free, hyperventilating and sweating. "…you're going to be an assassin, Shannon. If anyone can do this, then you'll be dead by our first assignment tonight."

Shannon pounded his hands at Mike's shoulder, pressing his head against his chest. "You're not even trying to hurt me…" Mike snickered.

"…I don't want to, Mike. You're close to me."

"…weak. Weak child."

Pounding him back into the door, Mike had let out his release, stickiness coated them and blood as well but Mike did not care at all as he pulled off and searching for his clothing while Shannon slid down towards the floor at the pain aching him and tears started gathering into his eyes.

"Don't cry. Cry is showing that you're weak. It's showing that you're an easy target."

Shannon let out a gasp and wiped the tears off his face.

"You're so easy to convince."

"…I like you more than you'll ever know, Mike." Shannon whispered, trying to wear his clothing again despite the pain and the blood. He was just glad that his pants were black, to complement his dark navy basketball-styled tank.

He rested his head on his own shoulder, trying to rest but Mike grabbed onto his arm and pulled him. "Dammit, Mikey…" Shannon whispered.

"Don't even start with me." Mike walked over towards the door and Shannon just stood there…had the damage that Matt had done in Mike was truly that bad? Shannon didn't say anything as he walked after Mike, slowly…even if he was pounding with searing pain. He tried not to think about it too much as his stomach churned and his head spun even more…

In minutes, they were in the car and Shannon could sleep all he wanted there.

__

**XD! I so love torturing Shan. :3**

**Dani: …-_- I'll eat him too.**

**-_-**

**X Sam. **


	10. Love's Quarrel Part 4

**Anything French is explained later on at the end. X3.**

* * *

…

Chapter Ten – Love's Quarrel Part 4

* * *

Shannon tossed into the couch, not hearing anything but the air conditioner. Mike was sound asleep and hey, he had his phone near him just in case he needed to call anyone.

"…_Hell, right now, I can tell you all your flaws. That you have too wide of hips, that your ass seems like my mother's and she gave birth, and that you're so damn weak that it irks me to know that someone can be so childish…and then there's the very fact that I think you're just a plain __**idiot**__. You're stupid and careful about everything…you don't take any fucking risk—and you're just plain boring. And I don't think you've ever even heard of beer and you seem too scared to even lift a cigarette. Ha. So childish of you…I know all your faults and I can see them."_

Shannon's head spun harder at the thoughts that were into his head. Shannon felt Mike tap at his shoulder and Shannon turned around, to see Mike crouching down there. "Okay. Come on, bitch, let's head out. We have to kill this stupid bastard and then that's it…"

Shannon felt Mike's grip on his hand as he pushed him upwards. "Okay, guess who hired us?"

"Who?" Shannon's voice was soft, demure… "…it isn't anyone we know, is it?"

Mike smirked. "Oh, it's someone we know. It's Ted."

"DiBiase?" Shannon shrieked. "But why?"

"Apparently, Randy almost killed Cody…and Ted got so fucking mad he called us up. So we need to kill Randy. Okay, since you weren't there, you lazy ass child…'cause you were in the hospital, I want you to know that I looked up the files and stuff…Randy and Adam do have a relation, partners in crime…Adam raped and killed, Randy stole and burned…easy. So means that his house is full of stuff that can blow up, bombs and such…so we gotta be careful, no fire…and also, if Adam has a connection with Randy, he will be back and if he knows he can dominate you that easily, he's not gonna be scared so shape up, bitch.

"Adam and Randy are the Bonnie and Clyde of the now. All to spark up some stupid relationship. Also, they had a deal with an unknown source of ours…where they're killing little girls, okay? They steal them, if they're pretty enough, they let them grow up into prostitutes. Randy and Adam work for that also very secret organization… and we need them both dead for our next mission to start."

Shannon was staring down at the floor right now. "…I'm scared. I don't wanna do this anymore."

"You signed the contract. You can't back out right now." Mike chuckled, grabbing onto Shannon's wrist and pushing him through the doorway of a haunted-looking house, Mike just stopped in the middle of the room and Shannon looked down. "If they're in love, then you can easily hurt them by just that. You know…love is a strong thing. Catch Randy and Adam, force them to tell us this 'unknown source' and then…"

Mike stared at Shannon, his mouth hanging open.

"What?" Shannon asked before Mike's lips pressed against his, Mike's hands wrapping around Shannon's waist.

Mike pulled Shannon away. "Yes." Mike nodded. "Yes."

Shannon's heart was beating violently. He made Mike happy…sure…but the thought of what made him happy…was the fact that he finally formed a plan that will torture both of them and Shannon felt so bad. Shannon found himself losing Mike in the process of looking for Randy then he felt two arms snake behind him and he looked down to see Randy who was staring up at Shannon with angry eyes. "You." Randy said it as if he was looking at a disease. "It's you he…"

Randy pushed Shannon away and looked at him. "What is it? Your blood? Your heart? What?"

Shannon just stared at him, Randy's words made no sense…what was he talking about? Randy laughed as he looked down, staring at Shannon's eyes. "Oh, you don't know, do you? Do you know that you're human?"

"Yes…I'm human." Shannon was completely confused at that point.

"You're the only human around the entire wrestling federation, you know that? Nobody's human anymore…fuck, you're the only human I know."

Shannon's world was all flipped upside down for a moment. "Your mother…your family is the only human family I know of. The rest either don't know that it's rare that you're human and when they figure out they're something out of the ordinary, they hide it to themselves 'cause nobody else would believe them. Like you said, Phil is a ghost…I'm a demon. Adam's a demon…Mike…Mike's a vampire."

Randy stopped in mid position. "But you…" Randy's eyes turned from their soft blue to a lustful red. "…you are human. One of the first I've ever seen in my life. And I know…I read your thoughts. That's my demonic power. Adam doesn't have powers but he does survive on blood."

Randy leaned down, 'but he's never drunk your blood, has he? No, you're too precious…you make him go lovesick but he's my partner. My life partner. And _you_…you little bitch took him away from me. He loves you…you loves hearing your pain, he loves your pleasure, he loves everything…in this sick, twisted way…he wants the pain 'cause he wants to know if you're real…every time you writher in agony, he finds a way to twist the fact…that you're withering in pain because you take pleasure in pain."

"He finds it a turn on when he sees in pain because he wants to think I love the pain myself?" Shannon's head was spinning at that point.

"Yes." Randy laughed, kissing onto Shannon's forehead. "And I guess I see what he loves in you as well…he loves seeing pain, he loves the pleasure in pain, he loves that you're so vulnerable…that you're some sort of angelic-like human that can be smashed to pieces in second. Mike is right. The weaker you are, the more you appeal to many people… and a lot of demons think the same way as Adam. And don't think that demons are rare to find. Hell, Jeffery is also a demonic soul trapped in a human's body."

"…Jeff drinks blood?" Shannon's head was spinning. He couldn't imagine Jeff pouncing on people and biting off their flesh.

"He doesn't need to. He's not aware of it. No. Didn't you notice that he'd keep on bringing animals and they'd be cut throat? And he always has the urge to buy animals? Like…a driven force? That's the demon's need. If there are no animals, he'd pounce on humans. Aw. Isn't that sweet? Demons don't only feed on blood, they feed on flesh as well…which is why some of the animals are violently killed but Jeff is Daybreak-Type, not Dusk-Type."

"Hmm?"

"Daybreak-Type…enjoys the blood more. Dusk-Type enjoys the flesh more…and I'm Dusk-Type. Adam is Daybreak-Type."

"You. Are. _Sick_." Shannon spat out. "You're _sick_!"

Randy threw back his head and burst into laughter. "Baby, this is natural if you haven't noticed. I know a demon when I smell one and Jeff is like this little demonic soul, has a very faint scent but it's detectable, any demon can contact Jeff like that…I'm a mind-reader and I can manipulate people. But Jeffery…oh no, even if he only has the soul of a demon, I can't read his thoughts. Our powers are immune to those of our kind." Randy explained, then looked down at Shannon, chaining him in place.

"…Mike is a vampire; alike to Jack Swagger, Mark…Cody is a vampire. Ted isn't. Ted is a shapeshifter and he should be scared of me, not to have sent you, you're weak…oh, poor Teddy…I hope I don't kill him too bad. He's already tortured enough with the fact that his boyfriend drinks blood from him when he's asleep… shapeshifters are one of the weakest in the chain. Of course, Teddy doesn't know there are others like him. No, me and Adam know everything and everyone else doesn't know anything…and if they do know, they think they're freaks. They don't tell anyone. And your plan of torturing Adam and me will only arouse Adam. Will make him want to rape you again, bitch."

"Does he rape you?" Shannon just randomly said, the thought recurring to him in moments.

Randy smiled warmly at him. "Well, of course, _ma petite demoiselle_. It makes him happy which is enough energy to keep our relationship happy…his happiness provokes mine. And I do love him…and you…_tu as belle, non? Très étonnant, très belle_…"

The way that Randy was looking at him made Shannon uneasy and then Randy's arms snaked around Shannon's waist as Randy bit down at Shannon's throat and Shannon could feel Randy's tongue swirl around the blood, and then bite down at the flesh and licking it. Then Randy felt Adam grab onto Randy's shoulder and pull him back. "Randy, no." Adam said, as if he was talking to a dog, not his lover.

Then Adam turned to Shannon, kneeling down and staring at Shannon with utter lust in his eyes. "…should we sell him?"

"But he's not a girl."

"Close enough."

Adam nodded his head at his own notion. "Close enough." His hand running against Shannon's thigh.

"Mike!" Shannon exclaimed, trying to hear Mike…but no, nothing.

"Mike left you."

Shannon realized that it wasn't something that Mike couldn't do…Mike did want to teach Shannon how to be stronger, even if it could've potentially killed him. Shannon looked down at his lap. How was he going to get out of this mess? He had no plan. He had no knife. He tried to remember anything about demons and he wished he was with the sleeping Jeff right now who used to mumble things about demons under his breath.

The circle…demons couldn't go through circles. Or sulfur.

But Shannon was still at a loss. He had nothing circular and they sure wouldn't have anything of that sort in wherever they were taking him…and sulfur…finding a circle was easier.

"I'm sorry, Mike." Shannon whispered under his breath. "I love you."

Then he felt teeth dig into his neck again and before he could think another thought, he was out cold.

_**

* * *

**_

Ma petite demoiselle = my little girl.

_**Tu as belle, non? Très étonnant, très belle = **__**you're beautiful, no? Very uniqu**__**e, very beautiful… **_

…**for some reason, a Randy speaking French is hot. XD. Impossible to imagine to the world probably but hot…XD. SOMEONE FIC IT! …oh wait. I did already. XP.**

**X Sam. **


	11. Love's Quarrel Part 5

**It ish getting intense. Oh yesh. :3 Anyone who read **_**Nightshifters**_**, this is the return of them, Dylan, Naomi and Madison. XD. I love Dylan. Such a shame I killed him. XP. He won't die in this one. No, no, no, my Dylan is too precious to die. ***_**pets Dylan* **_**But this is gonna be a bit more twisted than Nightshifters. Oh, BELIEVE MEH, and also, the return of one of our favorite sweethearts…ahem…you'll know later. XP.**

…

Chapter Eleven – Love's Quarrel Part 5

Shannon tried to remember the things he knew about demons.

He figured out about demons after watching a horror movie, and there was a few false facts about them. Shannon just knew it was false…and demons were dead. Shannon nodded to himself. They were dead. They were damned souls that had died, an angel that had sinned so much that it was too tainted to remain an angel…they were dead. Shannon bit down his head, the thought buzzing through his head—

Randy was dead. Adam was dead.

Most importantly, Jeff was a demonic soul. Which meant that his body had limits, but he still had a demonic connection, a faint scent as Randy put it…just enough to pass as a demon, but not really demon either. Jeff would never kill on purpose. It just wasn't like him to do so. It wasn't like him to hurt anything…intentionally or unintentionally…Jeff seemed so frail. He could never hurt anyone, could he?

The thought made Shannon even dizzier. If it was only Jeff's soul…then Jeff was half demon…and from what Shannon remembered, half breeds didn't live for long, mostly 'cause they were unaccepted. And Randy was somehow sure that Jeff would survive…Shannon's eyes widened.

That was what he was forgetting.

The last piece of the puzzle.

He couldn't loop Jeff into this mess. They wanted to somehow turn him into a full demonic spirit, to allow Jeff's body to obtain more than the humane abilities he had already—they wanted him to _kill_. They wanted him to turn into one of _them_. And then, Shannon thought of Adam and Randy…the fact that they were somehow twisted in that sort of way. And Shannon remembered…

Jeff had a crush on Matt. Was in love with Matt. Besotted.

…the fact that they were somehow twisted in that sort of way…oh no, Jeff would never hurt Matt…but still—the thought hit him like a bang, almost as if he was know seeing everything so malicious about his sweet friend. Shannon pressed his body against the cold wall, trying to think clearly but unable to…

They were moving away.

Shannon was trapped in this prison. Where they didn't feed him and they didn't feed the already model-looking females that looked like they were lavishing from starvation and Shannon felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned around to face Jenna, who was a brown haired model with cranberry-like flesh, freckled and had a relation to someone named Dylan. Jenna's lips pressed tightly as she looked down at her feet. Her body was so thin it almost made Shannon want to cry and she seemed to be fine with it. Her face was the roundest thing in her entire body, the only thing that Shannon could look out without having the urge to vomit.

"They're taking us to Dylan—and then to _Horrorland_."

_Horrorland_.

Shannon didn't hear of this _Horrorland_ before in his entire life…and then his head twisted to where Jenna's hair was being brushed by her brother, Dylan's, hand. Who seemed genuinely apologetic, apparently, Dylan had a connection with demons and shockingly, Shannon's eyes went to face Mark Calaway. "Mark…" Shannon was just so happy to see someone he knew of. Mark knelt down beside Shannon, stroking Shannon's arm and then pulling a piece of metal from his pocket. He heated the metal and Shannon looked fearful as Mark punctured Jenna first, making sure that he wrote her name on her arm and a number. 55.

Shannon was punctured with the hot metal in instant, as Mark wrote Shannon's name and held him in place, knowing that if Shannon moved, it was going to hurt more than it already did. Shannon bit down at his lower lip, trying to suppress the pain that was exploding through every part of his body. Then the number, 56, imprinted on his flesh and Mark turned to look at Dylan. "He's human. Don't hurt him too much, Dylan. Or not only I'll kill you, but Caiden here will destroy you."

Dylan shrugged it off as he walked towards Shannon and pressed his finger near Shannon's cut, making Shannon mewl in pain. Dylan then laid Shannon onto the floor, his eyes tracing up and down Shannon's body then he turned to face Jenna, who was nodding his head. "He really is human." Jenna confirmed.

"…fuck humans." Dylan sighed. "I can't play with humans. They easily break their legs and arms…can't I play with this one, Jen?"

"No." Jenna snapped at her younger brother. "No, Dylan. He's still so young and frail. I sense that he's healthy enough…and you, you don't go around touching bodies and mutilating others. It's unhealthy."

Dylan pouted.

Shannon was horrified. They were talking about killing and mangling as if they were talking about what shows they liked washing, so laid back and easy going and that scared the hell out of Shannon as Shannon looked at Mark, who was deep in thought. "How did you get into this, Powder Puff?"

Shannon turned around and huffed, crossing his arms then finally gave in. "I…I don't know. One moment ago, Mike and I were fighting and then the rape and then…he wants me to be stronger and I just got so fucking confused and now, I know that not only spirits are real but demons and angels and vampires and werewolves and shapeshifters and what else?"

"Everything." Mark nodded, 'all those fairytales they used to tell you were as real as real, but everything was twisted in this reality."

"…like Cinderella really went to the ball?"

Mark nodded his head again. "Cinderella, in reality, was a zombie girl that lived in a vampire family. Zombies were treated as if they were mindless, stupid in some way, and the prince was also a vampire. Fairies also exist…not Godmothers but fairies, which do have strength and can do spells, almost like cute little witches but their spells are sweeter and less dangerous. Fairies and witches have been fighting for years…anyways, Cinderella did go to the ball as a vampire…but she couldn't handle the bloodlust and he could see that she was new. At midnight, she did leave, left her glass slipper and you know how the fairytale goes… in the end, he turns her into a vampire and she kills her stepsisters."

Shannon was shivering now. "But that's so…belligerent…for a fairytale."

"This is how it really happened. How zombie mothers tell their zombie children…and so do vampire mothers tell their vampire children." Mark sighed, but then shook his head. "You're human. You come from a pure human family…and Caroline, your mother married a demon…and she doesn't even know it. Caroline is one of those humans that refuse to believe in anything mythical, all seem folklore and fake…but they are true. Most of them are…just a bit overdone in the media…or sometimes, underdone. For example, I don't know what in hell's name Twilight is…but I do know for a fact that vampires don't sparkle in sunlight. You see Mike, no?"

"Mike can go out in sunlight." Shannon seemed confused.

"Yes. He can. He can go out in sunlight and Mike is the type of vampire that won't love anything but his soul mate. His soul mate now…when Mike finds him, he knows that he's in love with him…for eternity. There's nothing to break the bond…if they find each other, then they're going to stay together forever and nothing can make them see otherwise. Mike won't love anyone, not even himself, until he can find someone to love…someone that he'd love at first sight…do you see what I mean, Shannon?"

Shannon just looked down at the floor. "So…" Shannon's throat was dry now. "There's no chance of him loving me? Because of the soul mate code…"

"I'm sorry, Shannon." Mark's hand slipped underneath Shannon's chin and he forced Shannon to look at him. "Now, they're taking you to the darkest of places ever existed, deep within Hell, where nobody can disturb them from doing what they're about to do…and this place, Shannon, this place is like an obstacle…something that almost no vampire, no demon, no supernatural being can ever survive, much less someone human. They won't kill you…no, they hate that. They want to see how you'd mend in with these people, how you can outsmart them, they want to see how smart you can be…they want to see your strengths and weaknesses…they want to see if they can use it to their advantage."

Mark stopped to think for a moment. "Shannon, you must know something very dangerous about Mike…"

"…yes?" Shannon asked.

"Mike and Jeff…are bonded."

"_W-what?"_

Mark sighed for a moment and tried to calm down Shannon, holding onto his shoulders. "It's not something they asked for really. It just comes naturally. You see, there are two sides, Heaven and Hell. Hell is your typical darker creatures, vampires, demons, werewolves, witches, Djinns…things as so. And Heaven is the angels, mermaids, fairies, Sirens can be counted as so, Selkies as well…and so on. They have some sort of beauty that appeals to them, Jeff is half demonic, but the other half is pure angel. Jeff is known as the Angelheart. The half that controls the Heaven side. Mike…Mike is the Ravenheart, the thing that controls the Hell side. And now, this organization is throwing them off balance…without them reuniting, then…then this whole world would collapse under in 40 years time…soon enough, these 'humans' were realize they're supernatural beings and more and more of them will come to realize that humans are the rare race, not supernatural beings. And they will fight and kill millions.

"You see, Shannon, with them married, it's like signing a peace treaty, both sides are forbidden from war…but apparently, Mike is married to you, is he not? And if they kill you, they realize that Mike has to be killed as well…that's the organization that you're in…it has laws. And Jeff is in love with Matthew as well which doesn't make anything any easier. You see…Jeff has to be cleansed and they're trying to destroy him…of course you figured it out on your own, with Jeff out of the way, demons can take over easily. But Jeff doesn't even know that he's a walking piece of Heaven. Literally. And Heaven and Hell can cancel each other as long as they're still alive…"

Mark chuckled. "Too much to take in, pet?"

Shannon nodded his head. "And what are Nightshifters?"

"Nightshifters are part of the demonic side…but ghosts, the thing you believe in, spirits and such, are in between, middle…and you're the thing that controls them. You're in the middle. You're very neutral…but that's only with you around…people don't realize that your father was one and he's passing down the heir to you…you are like the Harmony of them. Without you, they have the potential to be as strong as demons. And most ghosts are even more dangerous than demons now, vengeful spirits or poltergeists…in some way, they all refuse to rest in peace because of something that's keeping them from doing so. Some task they didn't complete before death. You're human, very human, yet very needed to the balance out the spirits from the uprising.

"You see, Shannon," Mark stroked Shannon's arm again, 'the spirits fall asleep to your Harmony, you're like their song…and without it, their sleep is disturbed and they will all wake up, something more powerful than zombies…but your song can only keep them asleep for so long, soon, each one wakes up and we should either put it to rest or completely demolish its existence. This is the world that most people aren't aware of…"

Shannon took it all in right now, and it all seemed to fit as he continued to stare at Mark. "…and Mark…Mark, what about Horrorland? Are they part of Hell as well?"

"Horrorland is like an area that resides in Hell. It's controlled by Dr. Love…the sadistic bastard. They're not alive and they're not dead, somewhere in between and they think that Earth is the real Hell since they've never been to it. These people live in very, very dark, twisted ways and you will be shocked…six regions that are ruled by both a ruler or even more than one, and these people, if they were released into Earth, can destroy everything in sight easily."

Shannon bit down his lower lip. "…and Dr. Love is…?"

"Dr. Love is the Devil's father. The Devil being Ian Sheckler, who is now only eighteen years old, but powerful enough…and he has a book to follow, a black book, without it, his entire existence wouldn't matter as much…and Dr. Love makes Ian seem like a fairy. So cruel and calculated, the man has no heart at all…Ian was the son of the Devil but his mother was an angel and that made a whole lot of difference. You see…Ian has two split parts."

Shannon just stared at him. "Ian is split into two people?"

"Yes. There's Ian and there's Ivan. Ian is simply 40 percent Devil and 60 percent Angel, that was the problem…but all human. Ian was split into Ivan, Ivan is more Angel and Ian is more Devil but even Ian still has a lot of humanity to him, that is trapped in his brain…ever since Ian was 12, his brain was getting used to being cold…but Ian does have a weakness and that is what made Dr. Love make Horrorland. It's his Plan B. Just in case Ian wouldn't complete his book."

Shannon looked away, lips quivering. "That must mean a lot…n-n-not having your own father trust in you like that…even if Dr. Love was the Devil, I mean…Hell…I don't know and is Ian a threat now?"

"Oh hell yeah." Mark pressed his eyes, shutting them tightly.

**WOOT. SECOND EPISODE. FINISH.**

**Dylan, Naomi, Jenna, Madison and now, **_**Ian**_**. :3 I love Ian. XD. He's like mah second made OC, that was inspired by Metallica…:D Metallica is awesome. If I could sit down and talk about Metallica all day long, I would. XD. And I am now talking about Metallica and listening to a HIM song. XD. Oh God. XD.**

**Okay, so…you'll know more about Horrorland, which is also something I made when I was 12-13. Something like that…mah creativity was best at that time I suppose. This is gonna turn into something Dani Filth would read…-_- …yesh, lalheen aha6a fee el salfa. XD. Now, let's dress up Ian in a skirt. **_***insert evil devil face here***_

**I'm also gonna put mah older OC's! XD. Like…Philip Lively, Jacob Gellar, Rosaline, Michelle, Paul, Jean-Claude, Louanne and—JOEL! MAH FIRST EVER OC! X3. YESH. YESH. YESH. YOU SHALL RELISH IN MAH OCS. :O…dude, I had a huge imagination before, don't fucking judge meh. XD.**

**I LOVE KASSANDRA DIAZ, DOES THAT COUNT! :3**

**X Sam.**


	12. Last Caress Part 1

**TERASBETONI. XD.**

**Well, it's a fic partly for Hardly Here, KitKat needs a shout out…what else? OPETH. MARIANAS TRENCH. QUEEN. SHANNON RAPE. SHANNON RAPE…FINNTROLL…HARDYCEST ORANGEAIDS. In Flames. XP. But that's a very good band right there that she should listen to—like…right now. XP. Anyways…here's the next chapter, where it gets just a smudge more intense. XD. SO SPN ENOUGH? :D Also, I should change this to horror. -_- If it's something Dani Filth would love reading…then I suggest it turns to horror. XP.**

* * *

…

Chapter Twelve – Last Caress Part 1

* * *

Jeffery Nero Hardy slipped into the bathroom.

A gasp escaped his lips as he turned around to see the shut tight door. It was shut before…but there was something in with him in the room, his body twisted as he was hit by a sort of ninja, Jeff quickly jumped, not knowing what he was doing for a moment as he was about to open the door.

The white gowned Jeff tried to open the door, but it was locked, jammed shut.

A smirk played upon the shadow's face.

It was a shadow.

And it was fucking scary. Jeff grabbed onto a sort of frame and smashed it against the door, grabbing onto a card and unlocking it the only way he thought he can and then running away from the shadow figure…bumping into no other than Matt. Then his eyes went to Caroline. "Where's Angeline?" Jeff asked but in that second, Matt was gripping onto Jeff, staring at the shadow figure.

Jeff felt stronger than Matt for the moment but he didn't know what to do.

Jeff shut his eyes for the moment. The demonic creature pushing himself out of Matt's grip and then looking over at the shadow like figure…not a threat, a message…Jeff approached the figure with all cautiousness. "Jeffery Nero Hardy, stop trying to act like you ain't afraid and get over here!"

But Jeff wasn't afraid.

Jeff walked towards the figure and stopped, the cold air touching at his body as Jeff realized that the figure was in disguise…he just knew it. Jeff nodded his head, somehow he could feel what the shadow was feeling for the moment, encrypting every thought in that shadow's body…just being that person, while staying in his own body…and Jeff nodded his head then turned around towards Matt. "Shannon's in trouble!" Jeff exclaimed. "Randy and Adam took him away!"

Matt was shocked at Jeff's thoughts. "Jeff…you're—"

Jeff was already pushing himself out of Matt's reach and running out of the doorway, barefoot and in messy pigtails. "No! I know what to do, Matty!" Some part of him did. Some part of him was acting on impulse. Shannon…Shannon was in deep trouble.

"Jeff."

Jeff turned around to see a stranger, with the sweetest liquid brown eyes, almost as sweet as Matt's, and soft brown hair, light and messy. His flesh pale against the moonlight and his clothing made of prison clothing—as if he'd escaped from jail and on his hip, where his pants were lower than supposedly, Jeff can see some sort of sign, the Devil's symbol. "…and you are…?"

"Sheckler."

He bit down his lower lip.

"Ivan Sheckler."

**SkinAndBones**

Ivan Sheckler hated Ian Sheckler with every fiber of his being.

Ivan rarely thought of it as something stupid—since he hated himself in some way…but Ian was this part of him that he didn't want to be. Ian was evil, and Ivan was his angelic counterpart. Ivan was all Callie, all angel, all his mother, while Ian had only a crescent of her, nothing more than just a simple crescent, the rest of him was shaded in pure evil. While Ian committed crimes, Ivan was the one to be blamed from him…he looked like Ian, after all, the same features, just instead of honey eyes, he had liquid brown eyes and instead of dark brown hair, Ivan had light brown…but other than that, they were identical.

Except for the fact that Ivan carried the Devil's symbol engraved on his flesh, on his lower hip and Ian…Ian didn't have that—no, he had some sort of flower on him…and it wasn't much of a tattoo, just something that had found its way to their flesh after the split. That was just it. Ivan's finger circled around the symbol on his hip…so ironic. He was some sort of angel with Satan's symbol engraved on his flesh.

Ivan had a connection with Ian non the less. Whilst Ian had a more physical ability, Ivan had a mental ability and God, he knew he could screw Ian in ten different ways…after all, he knew Ian's weakest points, he knew Ian's strongest desire…and yet, he did nothing. Nothing at all. Just sat there and watched his other half break the universe and shatter people's lives. That was all he did. And then rot in prison for Ian's mistakes.

Of course, Ian never realized that Ivan existed.

No. Not at all.

Most times, Ian didn't know his own family. That he even was born…no, he just remembered his duties as the Devil half the time…the amnesia that Dr. Love had forced on his son, to make him forget all the good parts of life and make him feel this incredible pain…Ivan turned around to face Jeff who was driving and he kept on thinking…thinking…

"You're like a queen to the Heaven side." Ivan finally said.

"…oh so?" Jeff asked, raising his eyebrow.

Ivan nodded his head. "Yes. You see…there's Heaven and Hell. Michael Mizanin is like the King of all things malice…but Mike doesn't control Hell. No, that's Ian. Ian is like…my twin? I don't know how to explain it…but I know that Ian would stop at nothing to destroy Mike…he wanted to control everything evil and at that point, the world would be his. He already has too much power with Horrorland…"

Jeff stopped at a moment. "Horrorland?"

"A place…in the ninth ring of Hell." Ivan nodded to himself. "It has six parts, six…different 'countries'…who don't speak different but have different cultures and traditions and they're sick…in a sick way."

Jeff nodded to Ivan's notion. "And…and I'm like…this queen of Heaven?" the thought made him feel so important. "And Mike…"

"Mike and you were supposed to wed but then there's the organization that Mike and Shannon joined…and there's your love for Matt. That pretty much breaks everything…and when everyone realizes that supernatural beings dominate most of the planet, they will fight…and they will win…that's why everyone's so keen on both of you marrying…it's like peace."

Jeff stopped the car for a moment, his heart thudding and his head spinning. "…I'm not human?"

Ivan laughed for a moment. "Jeff, you're as human as I am. Physically, you're human…but inside, you're a demonic spirit that has an angel's heart…" Ivan looked down at his feet. "Like me and Ian. I'm his heart and he's…he's this condensed figure of evil…just waiting to be unleashed on the world."

Jeff nodded. "Can you explain this to me?"

Ivan sighed before nodding his head as well, pressing his head back to the car seat. "We have a long ride. Continue driving and I'll tell you all about it."

**SkinAndBones**

Shannon Moore had no idea where he was.

He was just scared.

…he thought of how these people will live.

Jenna and Dylan took Shannon over towards the first region and his head was spinning as he looked at the desolate-like town…and Mark followed him, Dylan and Jenna afterwards.

"This is the first part." Mark explained, looking over at the town he'd been to a million times before. "These are called the Immerse, Eye Slingers."

Mark sat down onto the grass and patted onto his lap, and Shannon instantly fell onto Mark's lap, too tired and too exhausted to care about how much he'd hurt Mark when he'd fallen on him. "These people have a king and a queen, both of them. They're called as Deverajas. Deveraja Darrell Donor and Diamond Dale…"

Shannon nodded, 'the D's…"

"It's tradition." Mark sighed. "These people's traditions is that… when a child turns ten, they rip out his eyes."

"_Out of his sockets?"_ Shannon's eyes widened and suddenly, he felt overprotective of his own eyes.

"See, this a type of sick, twisted love…later on, when they grow up, the woman gets the husband's eyes…and the husband gets his wife's. The husband sews his wife's eyes into her sockets and vice versa. That's just they way they live. You know the saying 'your eyes are the windows to your soul?' It's like they're exchanging souls in this region."

Shannon felt as if he wanted to throw up, his stomach pulsing with vomit as he sat up straight and his head spun with horror. "…and…and I have to do that?"

"If you wanna pass the course, yes."

Shannon trembling and tears were threatening to roll out of his eyes. "With…with Mike?"

"Yes. They'll get Mike for you and they'll rip out your eyes, Shannon…and you'll have to live with them for a week before shifting to a different region and you'll realize, the more and more you pass through these regions, the worse they become." Shannon's heart was thudding into his chest—worse? They were going to take out his eyes, what could be worse than that?

"The Immerse, these people, have been in war with the Impaled for a while now…you'll know more about them later. But here's something about this place, something that you can be astounding in… you see, these peoples' best talent is art. They believed that art was something to be felt, you didn't need to see your canvas to feel it…and that was what made their art so beautiful. Because they felt their art…and you, pet, are good in art, no? This should pass you by…"

Shannon nodded his head. "What if I don't pass?"

"…you die…"

* * *

…**dude, I wouldn't trade my eyes with anyone's. XD. **

**Kassy, sorry, but I'm not taking off my eyes for you. No matter how much I love you…okay, I might. Just a bit. :3 I LOVE YOU. But it better be painless. XD.**

…**remember, all this twisted blood and gore and Horrorland is made at the age of 12…and mah husband thinks she needs help. If you need help, then what do I need? A shock to mah brain to reduce insanity? **

**XD.**

**X Sam. **


	13. Last Caress Part 2

**Was there a point to this chapter? I don't think so. XD.**

…

Chapter Thirteen – Last Caress Part 2

**SkinAndBones**

Bright ochre eyes stared at the cold, ground underneath him. Bleakness surrounded the world around him and in his hand was a bottle of golden glitter, in the other hand was a thick brush splotched in purple. He turned around and dropped the art materials onto the floor. The ochre-eyed ruler batted his eyelashes and then heard the sound of the door opening as Mark held Shannon by his hands. "Deveraja Darrell. I've brought upon you this human who shall share your customs. He is the Ghost Child as well."

"The Ghost Child…" Darrel wrinkled his nose and held onto Shannon's shoulders to look into those eyes. "Definitely human. The Ghost Child? Does the prophecy say that he's here to end the upcoming war? Sectors are splitting. The demons are all one side…the vampires on another…the ghosts on another…every race is splitting up into different sectors and preparing for war already. I suppose that many humans will be alarmed at the actual existence of these beings but more important…are going to end killed because of them. Humans will be extinct by the end of this battle… though for the Ghost Child…to be completely human…then maybe there is some sort of hope for humans after all."

Darrell stared into Shannon's eyes, cupping Shannon's face. "What are you thinking of?" Darrell seemed shocked.

"Mike."

Darrell's face seemed to almost drain out of its color as Mark held onto Shannon's shoulder. Messy black hair strands were in front of Darrell's face and he found himself slowly coming closer to Shannon and pressing his head against Shannon's neck, his arms around Shannon. "It's warm. It's beautiful. It's art."

"It's love." Mark suddenly said.

Shannon just stared down at Darrell, who seemed to be squeezing onto Shannon tightly, as if he was expecting the sudden warmth into Shannon's body to seep into Darrell's. Darrell moved a bit. "Can you draw it?"

"Draw…love?"

Shannon shrugged and looked down at Darrell's art supplies as he took the paint brush, drawing a picture of Mike. "This is my love." Shannon turned around, his heart slowly pounding as Darrell moved towards him.

"So amateur…yet so beautiful." Darrell wrinkled his nose. "It's the feeling I get when I see this."

"Happiness, warmth…love…closure…" Shannon named them as Darrell nodded his head. "Pain when he's just so away…and all I want to hold onto him again and dance up towards the stars. I need to feel his sweet kiss, his lovely embrace, his beautiful smile, his warmth, his blanket that made my heart flutter…even when he insults me, little hearts around me jump in happiness just because he's talking to me half the time. Usually, the pain silences them."

At that moment, Dylan and Naomi were holding onto Mike's arms and pushing him towards the brilliantly gray-black castle and though carved with beauty, a color of darkness painted across every curve of the castle. Mike was left there, with cuffs in his hands and stared at Shannon, with anger and fury into his eyes. "You bastard! How could you get yourself into more trouble? We have to go back—we fucked up our first mission! How? We need to get back…soon…" Mike told Darrell.

Darrell held onto Mike's shoulders. "Ah. Mike. Our Ravenheart. Isn't he supposed to wed Jeffery?"

"Marry Jeff?" Mike choked back a laugh and Shannon nodded his head, looking away from Mike miserably. "…you must be kidding me! But hell…if it gets me away from Shannon fuck him Moore then I'll be happy to marry my Mother even."

Shannon held his head into his hands. Strength…he needed strength. He nodded to himself and stood there, trying not to burst into tears at that moment. Mike just turned around to look at him and then pushed him away so that strands of blonde hair covered Shannon's face.

"Even your pain is beautiful." Darrell said, holding onto Shannon's shoulder. "…may I please escort him to my room? Before the exchange, I would just like to ask him a few questions if you may."

"Knock yourself out." Mike shrugged.

Darrell grabbed onto Shannon's hand and took Shannon towards his room, shutting the door quickly. Only to stare down at Shannon's body, then blinking. "Diamond isn't as pretty." He was referring to his wife. "…can we make an exchange? I know from those eyes you have questions yourself. If you're willing to answer mine, then I'd be willing to answer yours."

Shannon nodded softly, pulling his knees towards his chest. "…how do I pass this course?"

"Here? It's easier than the next one. See…in this course…all you need to do is to exchange your eyeballs. Ten year olds here can do it. I don't think you'd find any trouble in it. The pain will last but then again, you're human and we're…we're the Immerse, not human, not vampires, nothing…just things that can stand against emotions such as love and prolong ones such as pain without any care in the world."

"You though…are human I suppose. You may be the Ghost Child but you're still as human as ever. May I…?" Darrell blinked, holding onto Shannon's thigh and moving in closer. "I need to feel you."

"I'm Mike's." Shannon whispered under his breath. "Your wife will be upset."

"I don't care." Darrell snapped. "I want you. And I'm willing to put you into pain as long as I get what I would like."

Shannon moved slowly and then shook his head in denial. "I belong to Mike." Mike didn't give a rat's ass about what happened to Shannon but Shannon didn't want to break the rules of the organization. They would somehow find out and they'd be killed in moments but Shannon did stand a firm ground and said no.

"Get away from me." Shannon said, trying to show a bit of pride into his and Mike's marriage but Darrell gripped onto Shannon's wrist, snapping them into half, without spilling over the blood and then pouncing on top of Shannon, causing a scream to erupt his lips. "Leave. Me. Alone." Shannon tried to cajole him into not doing this once more but Darrell's eyes were stern and shot daggers at the smaller male.

"…it's not an option to show me that love…that warmth…" Darrell smirked, holding onto Shannon's arms and pinning him roughly against the bed.

"Mike!"

But no sound came and Shannon was left, horrified as Darrell stripped out of his clothes. The soft air brushing against Shannon's body as the moonlight darted across pale flesh, almost a vision of beauty until a chorus of screams erupted from little pink lips.

**SkinAndBones**

Jeff was confused, slightly scared but underneath the fear was excitement. He had so much exhilaration throughout the ride there and the minute he stepped inside of the building so that Ivan would take him to the trucks that left to Horrorland. Jeff felt his body twitch in movement. "I feel sleepy."

Jeff had usually just collapsed onto the floor by this point but he needed to keep moving. He did. He forced himself up the truck and Ivan was cupping Jeff's face, staring into soft green eyes. "Don't fall asleep on me, Jeffery."

"Why…?" Jeff asked, yawning softly.

"Because you'd go mad with lust…for flesh and blood. When you're asleep, you used to bring pets and your subconscious was telling you to buy more pets so you'd kill them at night and drink their blood and rip their flesh and eat them like a cannibal but now, it's only me, you and the person driving this truck over to Horrorland. I don't want to die, Jeffery. You're a stronger demon than most. I'm not a fighter… I'm a peacemaker."

Jeff nodded his head, and slowly put his head onto Ivan's shoulder. "Keep me away. If I'm a demon then what is Matty?"

"Matt is full human. A rare race truly. That's what so fascinating. You're a half demon that was nurtured and raised by a human family…you never had any association with demons, never, but you still grew up to have half of it in you. That's why you're so special. Your mind was expanding at childhood. Many horror movies and sleepwalking episodes has left your subconscious to grow and now…now…I need you to finally let those sealed memories. To remember, Jeff. Because you, Shannon and Mike are the key to saving the world. Mike and you must wed to cause the peace and Matt has to marry Shannon. Before this organization thing that Shannon and Mike signed up for…that would've had been so hard but now, we need to find a way to break Shannon away from Mike and you away from Matt because the faith of the world is counting on your shoulders."

"There's a way out." Jeff mumbled softly, yawning and looking over at Ivan. "I'd marry Mike. I don't care. But I don't want Shannon or Matt to be forced to wed each other. The ghosts are fine…that's not needed as much as me and Mike marrying each other. I know this. I know all of this."

"You're taping into your subconscious! What's your plan, Jeff?"

Jeff blinked and then curled towards Ivan, blinking every five seconds so that he wouldn't fall asleep on Shannon. "The Immerse…they're all about switching eyeballs with the ones they're met to wed. What if I convince Shannon to give me his eyes? It's a part of him…the law said that Mike had to wed his partner. I'd have a relation to Shannon if I get his eyes…get his "soul" if you know what I mean."

"It's brilliant." Ivan breathed against Jeff. "We must hurry then."

Jeff nodded.

Ivan shook his head. "Jeff…I need to teach you how to open your wings. That'll make us get over there faster than ever. I need you to tap into your demonic form…"

Jeff was biting his teeth into Ivan's hand, softly tearing off the first layer of flesh so that the painful red thin layer was there. "Oh God!" Ian screeched. "Jeff…wake up…please… stop this thing! Jeff needs to be fed."

In a second, the truck stopped and Jeff jumped out of the door. His eyes turning into dark crimson…his entire body quivering as he jumped up at his nearest prey, a little girl that was black-haired, pale-fleshed and brown-eyed…tearing her into shreds and biting into her. The silver moonlight dancing across their flesh. Jeff was dismembering her, throwing away the bones and drawing into her blood. Grinning insanely, he just stared down at what used to be the girl and only saw a foot and a liver that had been torn to pieces. Jeff leaned down to consume the last few pieces of the girl, staring up at her father who was horrified as he grabbed onto Jeff's blonde/blue hair. "YOU MONSTER!"

Jeff giggled for a moment as Ivan held onto Jeff's body, trying to take him away back into the truck. "Hurry!" Ian screeched to the driver and soon enough, the truck moved and Jeff was staring at Ivan. Those bloodshot eyes looking at Ivan in full terror. For once, Jeff was aware of what he'd done.

Jeff's lips were moist with the blood of her still trickling down his chin. "She looked like Matty…"

"It wasn't your fault." Ivan cajoled, stroking through Jeff's hair.

"She looked…l-l-l-like…Matt…" Jeff's eyes were bubbling with unshed tears as he sobbed uncontrollably, holding onto Ivan's body. "I…I…I…I'm a monster. How could I have done that? She was so little…eight…maybe nine…"

Ivan kissed Jeff's cheek. "Just rest assure."

"No!" Jeff exclaimed, quivering and shaking, trembling in fear of what he'd done. "Ivan…just…I don't understand…is this what my kind do? All the time?"

"Without the regret. Some demons are up for rebellion. Doing good for the sake of killing the Devil." Ivan exclaimed. "They eat animals instead of humans and if anything, they eat the corpses of leftover humans instead of mangling onto one that's alive. The Devil's point in life…Ian's point in life is to stir up evil. If everyone's against him, then he can't do anything to stop them. But Ian has much power onto his side. They're thinking of reincarnating the old Devils."

"…reincarnating them…?" Jeff's eyes widened.

"Devils have a monarchy heir. It all stops at Dr. Love. He didn't marry some sort of monster or anything. He fucked an angel, a demon with an angel's heart still…she had about five or six sons and then on top of that, she had Ian. Ian was her youngest. Ian was the heir because Dr. Love was the one to make him. They're thinking of reincarnating the old Devils by secret meetings, digging up things they once owned in order to recreate the person…we can barely stand against one Devil. They know if the other Devils back…then they may be able to take care of the world. Ian would still be responsible for their actions though."

"You feel sorry for him." Jeff suddenly realized, staring into Ivan's liquid brown eyes, almost identical to Matt's.

Ivan shrugged but smiled weakly. "Ian was born to a family that hated him. Ian was also extremely short. They used to poke holes in a cupboard. The wood being full of nails that were on the sharper end and they used to sedate him and throw him there for weeks. Same thing with the freezer experiment. Poked holes into the freezer and throw him there. This was as a baby as well. They used to love torturing him a lot…I do feel sorry for him for that. Even Ian doesn't deserve to be hurt like that at a younger age. And if Dr. Love hadn't forced him to be stronger, then Ian wouldn't be any different from a five year old girl. He was so fragile."

"He doesn't remember any of that…?" Jeff said, softly.

"No. He doesn't. They're afraid if he knew how weak he was before, he'd be spineless at the times he needed to face the music." Ivan stared at Jeff, blinking. "Now you're the one who feels sorry for Ian. Ian doesn't even like anyone's pity. He doesn't know what it's for so he'll just blow your brains out. Literally."

"What if we bonded you and Ian together again?"

"Then the Devils will burn him into pieces and continue their plans."

Jeff shuddered in horror, curling himself into a ball. "If I do good, then…then will I be a good person? Bad people only tear off little girl's heads…I don't…I…I can't believe I did that! I really don't…is this how I'm supposed to feel—?"

At that point, Jeff had passed out from exhaustion.

Ivan watched, holding onto Jeff, holding onto Jeff's left cheek and softly praying before kissing onto the flesh. "God help us."

**SkinAndBones**

Shannon Moore panted as he stared up at Darrell's satisfied grin. He felt Shannon's warmth underneath him as he came. Shannon held onto Darry's shoulders. "Please. No…more…so tired…" Shannon's voice was begging. This was about the sixth time that day that Darrell had slammed him towards the bed to feel Shannon's inner warmth and heat. Darrell's fingers were twisting into Shannon's hair as he pressed his lips against Shannon's one last time.

At least Mike didn't know about this…

Silently, in the darkness, a video camera continued to play…

**SkinAndBones**

**In conclusion, the most important thing is that Shannon got raped again—YAY and some Jeff-Ivan junk. XP.**

**X Sam.**


	14. Last Caress Part 3

**AND...an update on here too. KITKAT...is luckeh. XD.**

…

Fourteenth Chapter – Last Caress Part 3

**SkinAndBones**

Shannon Moore panted as he stared up at Darrell's satisfied grin. He felt Shannon's warmth underneath him as he came. Shannon held onto Darry's shoulders. "Please. No…more…so tired…" Shannon's voice was begging. This was about the sixth time that day that Darrell had slammed him towards the bed to feel Shannon's inner warmth and heat. Darrell's fingers were twisting into Shannon's hair as he pressed his lips against Shannon's one last time.

At least Mike didn't know about this…

Silently, in the darkness, a video camera continued to play…

"Hmm…Darrell, you're not supposed to do that."

Darrell snapped his head to meet in line with cold, honey eyes, glazed with an inner iciness, as Darrell watched a smirk play upon those pale lips. "Hmm… oh God…Darrell…did we make a mistake here? Should I fix it for you…? For a price I mean…"

"Ian. Get outta here."

Ian blinked as he moved swiftly towards Darrell. "You're a bitch." Darrell snarled under his breath.

Ian cocked his head to one side as a bunch of footsteps followed and Ian knew instantly. "BLAKE!" Ian exclaimed, turning towards his lover, who was grinning sheepishly, holding onto a baby Monique tightly. "Don't let my daughter choke! …who'll get my dry cleaning then? Not you! You can't even remember to set the timer on right."

Blake smirked over at Ian, stroking his hair as he supported Monique with the other hand. Cold, dark violet eyes stared at Darrell and he just stared into those eyes. He'd never seen such intensity in such young eyes. As if she knew what was going on. Monique blinked once more, smirking at him as Ian put her down. "She's four years old. She matures quickly."

"You're still eighteen."

"One _month_ is a _year_. We needed to give her specific growth serums for that. For she is fertile right now."

"You want to make a four year old pregnant, Ian?" Blake rolled his eyes, looking down at the bundle of joy and darkness that was theirs. Isabella and Ian's baby, but still…Blake didn't care. He just watched his daughter walking towards Darrell, staring up at him and then at Shannon.

"Watch this," Ian crossed his arms, as if he was showing off a trick.

Monique grabbed onto a knife off the floor and paddled towards Darrell who couldn't hurt such an adorable little creature as Monique scraped the knife against Darrell's arm. She clapped as the blood fell and she gestured towards Shannon. Seriousness into those eyes of hers. "Dwink! Dwink!" she exclaimed. She was waving the knife around like a toy, as if she was threatening to hit Shannon with it if he didn't do as he was told. Shannon dropped to his knees and wrapped his lips around Darrell's arm, softly sucking the blood out. Shannon was suddenly dizzy but he felt the little girl jab at his body with the knife.

"Ian…" Blake just turned around to see him. "She's just a kid! You can give her some space… besides, how'd you get a four year old to learn how to kill so skillfully…? And the way she knows around the place…?"

"It's where she belongs. It's her destiny." Ian glared over at Blake, who just calmed Ian down with a kiss. "It's what she was born for. Born to do. Born to be. I can't change her. Nobody can. This killing thing, this knowledge, she's born with it. It's like a cat that knows that a dog is his enemy…when a baby screams when it knows when it's supposed to be fed…the Devil's baby knows her way around the knife. It's within her. She doesn't control it."

Shannon fell against the floor, sedated as the cold blood tricked down his chin. "What's the point of this…?" Blake asked Ian.

Ian smirked. "Darrell is hemophobic." He pointed towards Darrell, who was now beside Shannon, had passed out at the sight of the blood. "He's deadly scared of blood and now…by drinking Darrell's blood, Shannon will feel what Darrell feels. He'll be stronger but also weaker. His feelings for Michael will disappear. Oh God. The irony."

"…what?" Blake didn't understand.

"Michael is an angel's name." Ian softly said, 'but what our adorable little Shannon fell for was one hundred percent pure vampiric instinct. He'd kill Shannon in a second if Shannon didn't matter to that damned organization. But he's breaking him into strength, making him stronger by making him feel the greatest of ordeals. I do respect Mike's idiocy for failure…it's an amateur thing."

"Now…" Ian played with the tape. "When will we give this to Michael…? After the eyes-exchange ceremony would be a good timing, dontcha think so?"

"…you're gonna make him go insane with rage."

"Fuck you, Blake. You're so damned slow. _I'm the Devil_. Don't you think I'd know that already?"

**SkinAndBones**

Mike's hands were cupped around Shannon's face.

Dr. Love was standing there with a smirk on his face as Shannon softly leaned down to kiss Mike's lips. "No, no." Dr. Love snapped, grabbing onto a white thread and a needle. "What color do you like, Shannon?"

He looked so gentle…Shannon just couldn't believe the man was evil.

"…I like orange…" Shannon said, softly.

Dr. Love reached for an orange thread and looked over at Mike, nodding towards him before leaning to talk into his ear. Dr. Love let the orange-threaded needle slide into Shannon's lips, softly matting and entwining two surfaces of pink lips together.

Shannon just stared down at the orange string. What used to be his favorite color was now shutting his mouth tightly and painfully. The man didn't hesitate to be gentle on Shannon. His eyes were now harder with every the feel of the needle hitting his lips harder, as if he was going to tear Shannon's mouth up into a single moment.

His lips burned when he felt Mike tear off the sensitive flesh and stare at the blood before licking it and that caused Mike's eyes to snap with insanity as he continued to bite through Shannon's flesh to let the blood seep.

Mike turned away, staring at Shannon, panting horridly.

"No." Mike snapped, slapping into Shannon's face. "You don't deserve to live. Gimmie the needle."

"…no, he can't die. It's too soon. We haven't done the exchange yet and he has five more regions to cry over." Dr. Love's voice was now harder, more rigid, and sent shivers down Shannon's spine because it was still so damned calm.

Mike nodded and moved away.

Dr. Love stroked Shannon's eyes and just as Shannon took a deep breath for what was to come, an incredible searing pain overwhelmed him. A feeling of being torn apart as Dr. Love tore off his eyeball like it was nothing, blood uncontrollably spurted from his and Mike grinned.

"Now that's art."

"I agree." The sick man had responded, as Shannon hyperventilated. "Look. He didn't even attempt to stop me. He's stronger than I thought."

"Just tell him he looks fat. He'll be your water fountain. Or rape him. God, so weak…"

Shannon stood his ground, continued to hyperventilate but took his fate seriously and tried to keep his walls up. It was more pain to try and concentrate onto his impaired vision and his heart beating loudly into his chest.

Shannon felt the man grab onto his other eyeball and pulling it out easily, veins and arteries contracted blood as it spewed and Shannon couldn't see anything. That was when he felt his heart beat harder and harder through his chest.

"What's that over there?" the voice was Mike's. Shannon recognized.

"…an umbrella."

"Why?"

"Ever since Darry's eyes got torn out of his sockets, he'd been carrying around an umbrella. He says it hides a lot and masks were meant to be kept, not broken…something as stupid as that."

"Ah." Mike said.

"Now sit still Mike…"

In seconds, Shannon heard those painful noises but Mike didn't do much as talk during the thing. He was too calm it was frightening. Shannon felt like he'd lost The Miz, he'd lost Mike…and there was nothing but this stranger of darkness when he realized his destiny. "I want my Mike back!" Shannon screamed, his voice breaking. "I want the Mike that would never do a thing to hurt another person. The one that used to prance around with John Morrison. I know it wasn't an act…it doesn't have to be this way, Mike…don't—please…just…"

"I lost myself thanks to your little friend. Matthew Moore Hardy broke me and there is no Miz anymore. There is no Mike. There is Michael Mizanin, a vampire that can never hide his true calling. I can't run away from destiny and stop trying to bring back meaningless memories…right now, you know what John is doing? I know. I've seen. He has no idea that there's a war coming. None of the peaceful ones do. All I know is that all the wrestlers are all different except for you. Most of the entire world is filled with darkness that we can't ignore. Or the world will be destroyed when we're living our little fantasies of bubbles and imaginations that will never happen. I fucking hate you. Don't live in that bubble of love because love doesn't exist."

Shannon let out a soft breath. "I miss my Mikey…the one that'll make people happy…not the one that made people sad…"

"Stop living in a damned fantasy!" Shannon felt the needle sink in, near his eyes as Mike stitched his own eyeball on like it never mattered. "How do you know where my eyes are?"

"I just do. I can sense them. They're colder than the rest of your damned body." Mike snapped. "Fatass."

Shannon felt the needle continued to plunge through his eyes, it felt like Mike wanted to break the bone beneath the skin. It hurt so bad… Shannon wanted to blink away the pain but he couldn't. He felt Mike continue to stitch through his eyes. It felt like agony for hours on end but Mike had announced it didn't take more than half an hour. Shannon opened his eyes.

Fluttering them once. Twice.

His heartbeat accelerated. This world in his eyes were so bleak, so broken, so damaged…so worthless. Shannon found it hard to just stand up. He could feel the cold liquid, the blood still underneath his eyelids as Mike sat down for his turn. Shannon looked down onto his eyeballs. He'd miss seeing the world in his way but if this was all it took…then yes…he'd do it for Mike. Shannon blinked. Soft blue eyes washed into a blue-green color, a mixture of Mike and Shannon's eyes.

Mike felt Shannon sew on his eyes.

Mike mumbled curse words under his breath.

"Bitch…just get this damn fucking thing over with…"

The next time Mike opened his eyes, he stopped talking and just stared into the vast emptiness.

"…what happened?" Shannon's eyes widened.

Mike's eyes were green, with blue lining around the greenness as Mike stared up at Shannon's face then back at the floor. Mike gasped a few times…sweat trickling down his forehead. He can't believe it. He just can't.

Mike stood up and walked away into the dark grayness and Shannon just looked around. Everything was so bleak, everything made Shannon want to cry, everything brought Shannon back pain…and in seconds, Mike felt Shannon fall into his arms as both of their eyes shut tight. Sedated.

**SkinAndBones**

**Here's where it actually gets interesting. XD.**

…**yesh, I know it took long enough. XP. And also, like **_**Nightshifters**_**, Imma take this slow…it's probably gonna be double **_**Nightshifters**_** though. XD.**

**ENJOY. FEED ME FEEDBACK. **

**X Sam.**


	15. Last Caress Part 4

**An update for KitKat!**

* * *

…

Fifteenth Chapter – Last Caress Part 4

* * *

Shannon rose up and found himself staring at Mike, who was looking at the tape. Sudden rage overtook Mike's eyes as he slammed the video down onto the floor and blinked repeatedly. Shannon moved over towards Mike on the edge of the bed they were in and Mike suddenly looked over at Shannon, with liquid eyes.

"What doesn't kill me will make me stronger. Scream at me." Shannon said, collapsing onto Mike's lap. He felt like a ton had been crushed onto his spine. Where had he been sleeping on? He wasn't sleeping on this bed before. Probably a solid floor and Mike wasn't out for a long as he was so he didn't seem like he was in much pain. Shannon was tearing into the pain. He just wanted it to go away as he trembled. Shannon felt Mike's hand grip tightly onto Shannon's shoulder before it went soft.

Mike was being…gentle?

"Mike…scream at me."

"No."

Shannon blinked. Another sort of test? Did Mike want to be sweet on him only to see if Shannon would turn sweet as well? It must be. It made more sense. Mike looked out into where they were. "The Impaled." Mike suddenly said, remembering the history. "Parents that overworked themselves. They built things, prisons, schools, galleries…everything but they never used them. It was almost a waste. Anyways…it's ruled by Abimelech Alice Anderson and Aaron Arch. In the Impaled's eyes…in royalty…the female was more superior and the heir's name was always Alice."

Mike softly chuckled. "See…the place is called Horrorland by the Impaled. They were one of the first residents here. A girl named Alice had led them all into building and they haven't stopped since. It's a kinda…spin off I think…Alice in Wonderland…Alice in Horrorland."

"Is that were Alice in Wonderland comes from? Do they eat cookies made of magic?"

Mike laughed. "Remember. This is Alice in Horrorland so if it's magical cookies, it's made to turn you into evil ducks that will once again rule the world."

…why was Mike so sweet? So…like himself?

Shannon just relished on it while it lasted. He giggled and pressed himself against Mike's chest, as Shannon felt Mike stroke his blonde hair but stop in a moment. His eyes made of grief for moments before Mike and Shannon's eyes locked. Mike didn't say anything for a while and Shannon was afraid to ask Mike about his sudden change of behavior.

"Now. In this world. You're supposed to get pregnant with a child and then neglect them. It's their tradition. They neglect their children to work. So I'm guessing we can finish our job…killing Adam and Randy."

"I thought it was killing Adam and Drew."

"I killed Drew that time but Adam was sneaky. That was supposed to be our first job but you weren't there so I did it on my own." That send a shiver down Shannon's spine to how Mike can talk about killing people as if he was asking Shannon if he wanted more tea. So calm…speaking of tea, Shannon was extremely hungry and thirsty. He needed food fast.

"I'm hungry." Shannon suddenly said.

Mike looked into his backpack, spilling some of his contents and giving Shannon a box of crackers but Shannon felt guilty for eating even a single one, knowing Mike's previous comments about him being a fatass. He nibbled onto a few and told Mike that he didn't need anymore and that they had limited food so they should keep it all safe just in case. Shannon was still unbelievably famished although.

"…how do I get pregnant?" Shannon suddenly asked. "I'm a boy."

Mike tapped his fingers against his lap and then they heard laughter as they looked towards the door. Shannon hid his face for a moment, trying to imagine him gone but that was impossible. Ian moved towards them with a mischievous smile on his face. "…you can stay here and wonder or I can fix him."

"For a price." Shannon suddenly finished bleakly.

"…no, your pain is price enough. Didn't that work?" Ian grabbed onto Shannon's wrist, and then tore a piece of flesh as if he was tearing paper, blood poured out and Shannon felt extremely dizzy as he fell backwards and fainted. "…ah. It works. Fun!"

Ian turned towards Mike. "It's sad to see when one of your own breaks down. You love him. You realized that when you opened your eyes and saw his amazing fantastical Barney the purple dinosaur life through those damned eyes of his. He's in your pain if you do realize. Those vampire eyes that don't see anything but darkness…" Ian shook his head as if he was disappointed in Mike.

"Now…help me tie your loved one up like a good vampire and I might give you a doggie treat as reward."

**SkinAndBones**

Shannon fluttered his eyes open. Only more darkness. The room was dimly lit and he was naked. He felt Ian's fingers tap against Shannon's thigh as Mike handed him a screwdriver and a wrench. "I'm not a car." Shannon snapped. "Get away from me."

Ian dropped the supplies. "I thought you wouldn't catch on," he snarled darkly. "Now, to the real deal. Close your eyes, darling. This won't be pretty."

Shannon looked down anyways at what Ian was doing to him.

Strapped tightly, Shannon didn't know what Ian was performing on him but it felt like his insides were being ripped out. "Did you notice that Shannon is wanted by every guy that looks at him…?" Ian smirked. "Adam, Darry…you…it's a part of the Ghost Child's specialties. They don't have powers but they have great happiness and when something's happy, it's beautiful. Adam wanted him because his fear was beauty. Even in fear, there is happiness. Darry wanted him because he loves. You want him…because…well, you don't. You're just falling into a trick."

Mike nodded his head. "I fucking know that." His voice was cold and bitter now.

Mike had feelings for him…?

"Now come on. Play with our little boy."

Blake was pulling a thread out and a needle and Shannon felt his heart accelerate…no…the last time he'd seen a thread, his entire world came crashing down. Shannon tried to struggle now, trying not to cry and whimper as he bit down his lips and then sighed in defeat. "Do it."

The next second Shannon opened his eyes, he was met with a green thread.

A thread of green…

Like Mike's eyes. Like Jeff's eyes.

And then after the thread, all he felt was a pain into his lower parts. He was being sewed like a jacket ruined. He opened him and done something to him…? He didn't know but all he felt was pain jolt up every inch of his body as he hyperventilated and Mike stood by him, with those green, cold eyes and Shannon slowly felt himself black out.

The next time Shannon had opened his eyes, he was being held by Mike, who was holding him as tightly as ever.

"I'm sorry." Mike whispered.

Mike jumped on top of him, causing Shannon to feel his entire body pain. It was like breaking a broken leg. It was like tearing a torn heart. It was horrid. It was pain on top of agony. He didn't need it…but when Mike's lips smashed against Shannon's, all that Shannon could taste was Mike's tears and sorrow.

**SkinAndBones**

"It's not your fault…" Shannon didn't know if he was dreaming or not. All Shannon could feel was Mike crying hardly, holding onto Shannon's body tightly. This wasn't the Mike that Shannon was used to but this one had feelings. Mike wiped them away like a disease and blinked, staring at him with bloodshot eyes.

"I'm an idiot."

Shannon didn't say anything else. It was all a test. It was all a test. Shannon felt Mike's hands cup Shannon's face and he kissed him in the softest, loveliest way ever. It made Shannon's heart flutter with joy. "Mike…"

"I'm sorry."

"What kind of test is this?"

Mike laughed, more tears spilling down his eyes. "What in fuck's name? A test? No. Just me realizing that being weak over love." Love. Shannon blinked.

"What happened, Mike…?"

Mike sniffled for a moment, stroking Shannon's cheek. "When I opened my eyes, in these eyes…it's just been getting better for me. I just saw every streak of beauty in this dungeon of darkness, and you…you were like this angel in white, just so beautiful, so…" he shook his head, "so deserving of people better than I but then I saw the way you looked at the world, bleak, hopeless, endless. I knew you saw it my way. And my heart was broken. I finally found that happiness that was there before Matt took it all away. The strength in being able to stay weak in front of those you love…

"Shannon, you changed me. You made me see something completely and utterly beautiful in a field of blood, darkness and horror. I don't know why but whenever I see you right now, my heart just jumps. I'm no longer a vampiric beast around you…I'm just human. You made me feel human." Mike softly kissed Shannon's forehead. "And it hurts to see what I've done to hurt you. It hurts me to see what I'm doing to hurt you now…"

Shannon was staring at the ceiling. "Mike…I think I'm hallucinating…"

"No, you aren't. I swear you aren't." Mike said, stroking Shannon's hair, as Shannon smiled weakly but not in realization, more of coping with this second fantasy he had in his head. Mike then heard the sound of footsteps as Jeff and a brown-eyed male snapped the door shut.

"Shanny!" Jeff exclaimed, running over to his pained looking friend.

"I'm sorry." Mike repeated, stroking Shannon's cheek. "I'm so damn sorry…"

"Get away from him!" Jeff angrily spat out. "Look at what you've done to him! He's bleeding!"

"…b-b-blood?" Shannon repeated suddenly turning to one side to violently vomit. Mike's arms were around Shannon's waist as he blinked repeatedly. His Shannon was in pure agony…

"Get outta this room, Michael! We don't need you!" Jeff snarled under his breath. "I don't care if I have to marry you or whatever. You're still an asshole that doesn't deserve to be around Shannon, hurting him like your personal toy!"

Mike's hands were around Shannon's.

"Love is fireproof."

Shannon smiled weakly. "…goodbye, Mike…"

And that was when Mike was being torn out of the room from Jeff. Mike's hopeful eyes staring at Shannon's eyes as the small smile of weakness turned into a wider one of hope and faith.

**SkinAndBones**

**One more chapter to this "**_**episode**_**". **

**Ain't it cute? XD. Mike loves Shanny. Finally. X3! And about Shanny's pregnancy...;D there's a big of a trick to that that you will figure out later.**

**X Sam.**


End file.
